Gakuen Alice: A New Story
by AnimexxGirlxx13
Summary: Sakura Mikan and her friends have come back to teach and see new Alices brewing in the Academy. Will they have the same fate as they did? OCs
1. A New Semester

Chapter 1: A New Semester

**Pre-Author's Note: **Okay, with the reviews I actually got, I was actually able to turn it into something! But I should've seen most of my predicament coming. Not everyone thinks the same...or reads the little summary thingy -_- Oh and since some of you like had two characters that had to be a package deal, I must say that I added the amount of characters needed. But oh well! It won't kill anybody.

P.S.- Characters: Eriko Yameboshi, Kiara Tsukishiro, Miruku Wang, Takeshi Nagisa, Ichigo and Anzu Hyuuga (I got kinda confused on this one...), Hiro Kiryuu, and Azusa and Azula Fay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eriko could feel the gazes of her peers as she walked to the podium and adjusted the microphone. _New students, _she thought. She'd have to make an impression, especially for the children of her beloved Sakura-sensei. The woman was loud, and a bit annoying, but that was part of her charm. She could only hope the new students felt the same.

" Hello students," she said calmly. " We're so glad to have you at Alice Academy..."

It appeared that everyone was paying attention to the beautiful student council president except for one student. Miruku Wang. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen, but the stares the students were giving her was enough to distract her so that she didn't go on a rampage. She knew the rumors about her being from the Vampire Alice Academy had been going around at the speed of light since she had arrived at this school. She growled at one girl who was staring at her with wide frightened eyes. The poor girl gasped and turned around to face the stage. Miruku desperately tried to calm herslef by staring at the student council president. In truth, she was beautiful as many people said Miruku was. Her perfect, marble white skin that was flawless, her black hair that flowed so smoothly at just the slightest movement. But the most noticeable thing: her icy, yet warm sapphire eyes.

"...I hope everyone enjoys their time at Alice Academy."

Miruku blinked her eyes, was the speech already over? She shrugged her shoulders and turned to go back to the dorms. But not before noticing two boys, one quiet and one annoyingly loud.

" Ne, ne! Let's go meet Eriko-senpai!" the loud one yelled.

The other slapped the boys head.

" Shut it, you're disturbing the other students," he hissed. " And show some respect for Yumeboshi-senpai. Don't go calling her name like you have a right Hiro."

The one named Hiro pouted.

" But Kiara-chan! Eriko is so much cuter than Yumeboshi," he cringed at the name.

" Oh is it? Kiryuu Hiro."

The elegant president had appeared from nowhere.

" Ah, Yumeboshi-senpai! Good morning!" Kiara bowed.

She gave a small smile and it was a truly a beautiful sight.

" Good morning Eriko-senpai!" Kiara clapped a hand over Hiro's mouth.

" I'm sorry," he said shyly, struggling against Hiro's thrashing.

" It's okay, he has permission."

Hiro's eyes widened.

" Uwahh! See, I told you Eriko-senpai would understand!"

Kiara's face became redder as he realized everyone was looking at him.

" Come on, let's go someplace else," he muttered.

Miruku jumped at sudden scream from somewhere. Was someone hurt?

" Tsukishiro-kun is cute!"

Tsukishiro? Ah, they must've meant that Kiara guy. She saw Eriko-senpai walking towards her and braced herself for whatever she'd say.

" See you in the Dangerous Abilities class," her voice was barely a whisper as she breezed passed Miruku. If it weren't for her acute hearing, she would've never heard it. Eriko Yumeboshi...how much did she know about her?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Triple Star Dorms~

Azusa Fay strolled down the corridor of the Triple Star Dorms. Her bubbly and outgoing nature had earn her the nickname " Mini Mikan" from most of her teachers, though Sakura-sensei herself claimed she couldn't see the resemblance at all.

" Everyone! It's time for lights out!" she called. The only time she was allowed to give the lights out signal was when Narumi-sensei couldn't. Though most people would throw something at the person who gave the lights out, no one ever threw anything at Azusa. Everyone loved her. Well, except one...

" Mou...Nagisa-kun, will you please go to bed like everyone else? It'll affect your studies if you don't!"

The stoic boy moved his shoulders barely as he stared at the wall boredly. Azusa began to grow irritated. How come he just wouldn't go to bed like everyone else? She marched in and grabbed his shoulders, hoping to surprise him, but his face remained unphased.

" If you don't go to bed, I'll tell Eriko!" he threatened. He shrugged, but she noticed that he moved more this time.

" It's not like she'll see me anyway..." he muttered.

Azusa pouted.

" Fine. Your education."

She stalked out of his room and went to the next one.

" Ichigo-chan, lights ou-"

A pillow nailed Azusa right in the face.

" Oops! I'm sorry Azusa-chan!"

The small girl ran up to her and hugged her apologetically. She patted her head, ignoring the creaks of doors that opened so people around them could watch. Hyuuga Ichigo, child of Hyuuga Natsume and Mikan. Very few people knew about Mikan's mom and the things she inherited. The second incident. And now because of their children, many suspected that there would be a third. But Sakura-sensei assured everyone that Ichigo and Anzu were harmless. So long as they wore their controlling devices, or their emotions didn't get out of control.

" Then they'll be utterly unstoppable," she had said with a smile.

So no one bothered the two twins. Except Azusa. And no one was sure they admired or thought her stupid for it.

" It's okay Ichigo-chan, just get to bed."

After the girl was in bed, Azusa went to her own room and looked out the window. It was almost time.

" Azula..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Northern Woods~

Miruku ran blindingly through the forest. _At least this is a perk of my alice_, she thought. Then suddenly there was a person in her path. She barreled into him.

" Hey, what are you out here? Shouldn't you be in bed or something?"

" I should say the same about you," the boy growled.

Miruku then noticed his uniform. It was beige, not blue, like hers. In fact, why was he in his uniform?

" Why are you in your uniform?" Miruku asked voicing her thoughts.

The boy shrugged.

" Do you take a bath?"

He nodded.

" Do you do anything besides move you head or shoulders?"

He nodded.

" Arghhh!"

Before she could lose it and go off on the guy, she turned and prepared to leave.

" I'm Nagisa Takeshi, High School Division, 2nd year."

Miruku stiffened slightly as she realized she had been disrespectful to her senpai. Why didn't she see if when she noticed his uniform? And why did he tell her his name? It's not like they'd be seeing each other again. _Probably to make me grovel for forgiveness,_ she thought harshly. _Fine, two can play at that game._

" I'm Miruku Wang," she said slowly, turning to face him. " I hope we can meet again...Takeshi."

And before the shocked 2nd year could react, she speed down the dirt road. Takeshi sighed.

" Miruku Wang...she's quite something isn't she?"

Takeshi whipped around to see Eriko leaning nonchalantly against a tree.

" Eriko..."

She gave one of her small smiles.

" Long time no see Takeshi-kun."

His name was like a song in her voice. The voice he'd longed to hear for so long. His mouth opened and closed, trying to speak.

" Miruku...she's a Dangerous Ability right? Didn't she just transfer today?"

" It's her alice," Eriko whispered. " She's got a rare one. The Vampire Alice."

" The Vampire Alice? Is there even such a thing?"

Eriko nodded gravely.

" She transferred from the Vampire Alice Academy and came her for some unknown reason."

" Kinda like Kiryuu Hiro?"

Eriko nodded.

" This Vampire Alice...what exactly does it do?" Takeshi asked.

" Anything that a vampire can do. The speed, the strength, the eyesight, the hearing, all of it. Even the beauty."

" And the craving for blood?"

" Yes."

They were silent. There was a dim glow in the horizon. Takeshi checked his watch and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning.

" Oi, Eriko."

A girl walked into view, her dark blue eyes penetrating the darkness.

" You need to get back with the group."

Eriko nodded. Her eyes settled on Takeshi. An eyepatch was covering one of her eyes. Her other one narrowed.

" Who is _that_?" she hissed.

" He's a friend of mine Azula," Eriko snapped. " No go, I'm right behind you."

She gave a final glare in Takeshi's direction and ran back in the direction she came.

" See you around Takeshi," Eriko's voice sounded remorseful, but Takeshi pushed the thought aside. He gave a half nod and watched as Eriko slowly followed the path Azula had taken.

**Author's Note: **Hmmmm, I LIKE these characters. No really, I do. I can already see this story unfolding. But thanks for all the reviews, **Serena094, Syao Blossoms, Ashley 6445, Lia-chun23, FresianFire, and the supposedly anonymous mimi.** I hope you like how I stated your characters. Oh! And FresianFire, I hope it's okay that I gave Azula an eypatch ( I'm going through a Ciel Phantomhive fangirl moment, so I'm loving this whole eypatch idea), but if you don't like it then I won't mind taking it out. Kay, review all you people who supposedly clicked on this!


	2. Dangerous Ability

Chapter 2: Dangerous Ability

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miruku opened her eyes as stared up at tthe trees. Sunlight streamed through the leaves. _Morning,_ she thought. She sat up and saw students walking around carelessly. What time was it? She looked down and noticed she was still wearing her gray tank top and blood red shorts. She couldn't go out in her pajamas. Way too embarrassing. She stood and positioned herself to run as fast as she could possibly go._ Three, two, _a smirk formed on her face. _One._ She took off, her feet barely touching the ground. The trees, people and eventually buildings she went past were frames. Every single step she took was another frame in time. She had reached her room in no time. She grabbed her towel and ran to the shower, scrubbing thoroughly, and then dressing in her uniform. She walked out of her large room and almost made it to the doorway until...

" Hey."

A girl with one cold, dark blue eye peering at her was leaned against a pillar. An eyepatch had covered the other one...if there _was _one. Miruku smirked.

" Going to a costume party Captain Hook?" Miruku's eyes grew cold. " Azula Fay."

Azula straightened.

" If you're going to pick a fight, do it in class..._vampire._"

The message was easy to get across and recieve. They had class, just like the other types today. What would it be? Another mission?

" I'll count on that," Miruku said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~**Middle School Division**~

" Ki-A-Ra-chan~!" Azusa tackled the boy with a hug.

" Fay-san!" Kiara gasped. " Let go of me!"

Azusa pouted.

" Kiara-chan is just being hostile as usual," Hiro teased.

Azusa smiled.

" So that's all it is huh?" she looked over at the folded cloth in Hiro's lap. " What's that Hiro-kun?"

Hiro looked down at his lap. " Huh...I _wonder _what it's for..."

Kiara and Azusa sweatdropped.

" Azusa...shouldn't you be with the specials," Kiara muttered.

" Shouldn't you be with the Dangerous Abilities?" Azusa asked.

Kiara pulled Azusa's arms from around his neck.

" Kiara-chan..."

" I'm going to go..." Kiara walked away from the group.

" I wonder what he's so upset about..." Hiro said. " Do you know Azusa?"

Azusa facepalmed. Then she got an idea.

" I know! Let's go find the Dangerous Abilities class! Then we could cheer for Kiara-chan!"

" Let's do it!" Hiro agreed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eriko, Azula, Miruku, Anzu, and Kiara. The few students that made up the dangerous abilities class. They all grimaced at the worn out version of Persona. They felt they could take him, but his alice was the only thing that stopped them.

" You kids have another mission," he said.

Kiara grimaced. Eriko and Azula's faces remained unchanged. Anzu nodded obediently, his brow creased in a frown. Miruku's eyes narrowed.

" It'll be on a cruise ship that leaves in one hour. Eriko and Azula, I want you to infiltrate the ship. Miruku, Anzu, Kiara, it'll be your job to take down the target.

" One of Z's operatives." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

" Yes," Persona replied.

Azula looked around and saw where the sunlight was coming from.

" It's exactly twenty eight minutes and thrity six seconds past fourteen hundred hours," she proclaimed.

Anzu's eyes widened slightly. It was amazing to him, yet also incredibly irritating, how she was able to find the time down to the last second just by looking at the sun. Persona waved his hand impatiently.

" Go on, no time to waste."

Miruku hissed under her breath at him. Eriko shot her a look. Not a disapproving one, but a worried one. It would normally be something everyone would miss, except the Dangerous Ability class. They'd noticed the small things she'd do apart from her normally serious face that actually expressed emotion. The group walked for a moment and then Miruku froze and went into a defensive crouch, her lips curling back over her teeth. the other each took an offensive stance.

" Someone's here..." she whispered.

" Eriko," Azula eyed her and shook her head.

Eriko relaxed a bit, but not completely.

" It smells like you Azula," Miruku stated. " But not completely. And...there's a boy..."

Azula's eye widened for a moment and then became a cold blue again.

" It's probably nothing," she said. " Let's go."

They walked away from the spot, and Hiro and Azusa jumped out of the bushes, taking deep breaths.

" What a rush!" Azusa exclaimed stretching. She stepped over the thick bush and turned around. " Come on Hiro-kun!"

Hiro puckered his lips for a moment and nodded. He suddenly felt they shouldn't follow the Dangerous Ability class. Azusa read his expression.

" You never know Hiro! They might need our help! You wouldn't abandon Kiara-chan if he was in need would you?"

Hiro's fists clenched.

" Of course not!"

Azusa smiled. " Then let's go."

.

.

.

.

.

.

~**Cruise Ship**~

Eriko sped through the corridors, Azula running as quick as she could on her right.

" It's okay Azula, I won't leave you," Eriko promised. Azula blushed.

" I'm fine!"

Eriko gave a small smile and ran faster. They stopped at a door and Azula placed her hand on it. The door immediately began to rot away into dust.

" I love your alice sometimes Azula," Eriko complimented.

Azula brushed her hand across her eyepatch and nodded. Eriko ran in the room and grabbed a small box. It was gold and rimmed blood red, a small golden lock on the outside.

" Key, where's the key..." Eriko began searching every drawer for the key.

" Eriko!" Azula hissed. " I think I hear someone coming! But I can't see!"

Eriko shot out of the room and grabbed Azula's hand, quickly taking off down the hall the had came.

" We need to find the others," she whispered.

" But what about the Z operative?" Azula asked.

" We have an assassin for that," Eriko said softly.

~**Miruku's Group**~

" Where are they?" Miruku hissed angrily.

Kiara and Anzu had back away from her as she got more and more frustrated.

" Why are you backing away?" she yelled.

" First of all, shut up, you'll get us caught," Kiara began.

" Second, we want to live a little longer, and you look really thirsty," Anzu finished.

Miruku straightened and sniffed the air. Her lips curved into a sneer as her eyes began glowing red.

" Z operatives," she growled.

Kiara smiled.

" It's okay boys, we know you're there," he said.

The men circled the small group. Miruku growled.

" That one looks a little wild," one of them said. " Don't kill her. Boss might want her."

" You..." she lunged forward and snapped the speakers neck. He went still.

" Oh, you shouldn't have done that."

Miruku whipped around and faced the next speaker.

" Wait! Miruku!"

Kiara's eyes were full of rage and slight confusion as he stared down at the two hostages. Hiro and Azusa.

**~Flashback~**

_" Hurry up Hiro-kun!" Azusa called._

_" I'm trying! I'm trying to hide our ID's!"_

_Hiro dropped them under a bush and followed Azusa to the front gates._

_" How are we gonna get past this?" Azusa groaned._

_Hiro pulled a small jar of a green substance and began rubbing it on his hand and the soles of his shoes._

_" What are you doing?"_

_" I'm using this product I invented," Hiro said proudly. " We can climb over the wall like this. And the alarms shouldn't go off since we left our ID's over there."_

_Azusa made a mental snapshot of the spot. Hiro would never remember it. He passed her the jar and she mimicked Hiro's actions._

_" This should so be sold in Central Town," Azusa said._

_" I tried, but the people said that people would take advantageof it," Hiro began to climb the wall. " I wonder what they meant by that..."_

_Azusa sighed. " Sometimes Hiro, I wonder why and how you got the invention alice."_

_She followed Hiro and jumped as the alarms went off._

_" What happened?" Azusa yelled trying to run. Her feet became hard to pick up. _

_" Ugh, Hiro, did you think past how we would escape?" she yelled._

_Hiro chuckled nervously. _

_" I kinda spent all my time working on this product."_

_Azusa began to take off her shoes and carry them._

_" Good idea!"_

_Hiro began to do the same and ran to catch up with Azusa._

_" Hey! You two! Get back here!"_

_Hiro threw beads back and there was a small explosion._

_" Were those bombs?" Azusa cried._

_" Smoke bombs? Yeah," Hiro said simply._

_They had escaped the school, and now they were following the car to the port. The bought tickets and were admitted aboard. But it didn't look like any ordinary cruise ship. It was way too quiet._

_" Ne, Azusa," Hiro began. " I have a-"_

_His hands and ankles were tied with rope and they gagged his mouth. Hiro could only watch as they did the same to Azusa. _

** End of Flashback**

" Ah! Kiara-chan!" Hiro exclaimed smiling.

" To think you can smile in a situation like this..." Kiara murmured facepalming. His hand ignited.

" So, what's it gonna take for you guys to let them go?"

They pointed to Anzu.

" Not a chance," he growled.

Miruku sniffed the air and smiled. A blast of water engulfed the left side of them. The men fell revealing Eriko and Azula.

" You kids always get yourselves into trouble don't you," Eriko sighed.

" Ah! Eriko-senpai!" Hiro exclaimed.

" Let's take care of this quickly Eriko," Azula sighed. " It's boring here."

She smiled.

" With pleasure."

In an instant, Miruku lunged for Hiro and Azusa while Eriko wrapped the water around their captor. Kiara froze it and stretched it from them to anyone else near they all struggled within the ice, only two who had the fire alice were able to get out. They lunged for Anzu, who only stole their alice in return. Miruku jumped at them and snapped both of the necks mercilessly.

" Ugh...the only prey I get and their blood is worthless," she grumbled.

Unaware of everyone watching her, she licked one man's neck and plunged her fangs in. His blood had bitter, dirty taste, and was rough on her tongue. Nevertheless, she drank, her thirst easily being quenched. She looked up at her group, who looked only bored.

" You done Miruku?" Kiara asked. " We need to go."

She cast the body aside.

" His blood wasn't worth my time," she hissed. " Let's go."

A helicopter flew overhead and a rope ladder was cast down. Azula mounted Azusa on her back and climbed up the ladder. Miruku went up, then Eriko, the Anzu. Kiara did the same as Azula with Hiro and climbed up the ladder.

" Kiara-chan, I-"

" Don't _ever_ follow me again to another mission Hiro," Kiara said coldly.

" Kiara-chan..."

One of the personel handed Kiara a stick of dynamite. He made a small flame on the tip of his finger and lit it, the spark traveling quickly.

" Kiara-chan! Don't do that! There are innocent people on that boat!"

Kiara wanted to listen to his best friend, but he had to keep him safe. His dark blue hair covered his eyes as he ignored him and threw the dynamite. Hiro watched in horror as the ship exploded.

" Again Hiro...don't follow me on missions ever again," Kiara whispered darkly. " I don't want you to see this side of me."

**Author's Note: **Personally, I think that's the best ending I've ever written for a chapter review please! :3


	3. Siblings' Day

Chapter 3: "Siblings day"

* * *

><p>Azula loomed in front of her sister, her face a mask of irritation and slight anger.<p>

" Explain why you and that Kiryuu boy followed us on that ship," she said.

Azusa shifted uncomfortably.

" It's...we...um..."

Azula crossed her arms and stared at her twin.

" We wanted to help in case something happened," Azusa said meeting her sister's gaze. " Hiro-kun really likes Kiara-chan! They're best friends! And I really care about you! That's why I-"

" That's no excuse," Azula said coldly. " You could've been killed. Do you realize how troublesome that would've been?"

Azusa's eyes widened and she bowed her head.

" Yes..." she replied.

Azula stared at her for a moment longer and then started to leave the room.

" Azula!"

She paused and turned her head a bit to look at Azusa.

" I- I'll always be here! Because you're my precious sister Azula! One day, I definently make sure you can see out of both eyes!"

Azula sighed at her sister's idiotic persistance and gave a small smile, but it quickly disappeared.

" My eye," she said softly reaching a hand up to brush it with her fingertips, " is a reminder Azusa. I can't ever forget... to not lose control again."

" Azula..."

* * *

><p>" Ne, Kiara-chan, have you noticed something different about Azula-chan and Azusa-chan?"<p>

" To think you of all people would notice something like that..." Kiara muttered.

" Huh?"

" Nothing, nothing," Kiara said quickly. " Um, they seem pretty normal to me."

Azusa was staring down at her tray, whil Azula picked at her food, eating small bites every few minutes.

" Really?" Hiro said cocking his head. " Ne, Azusa-chan are you and Azula having sibling problems?"

" He's so blunt with it..." Kiara said sweatdropping.

Azusa blushed.

" Uh...ah...well..."

" You are aren't you?" Hiro said. " Okay! Let's have a siblings day!"

" Siblings Day?" Azula and Azusa repeated.

" Yes!" Hiro exclaimed clapping.

" Keep your voice down!" Kiara hissed.

" Anyway," Hiro said. " Everyone will be brothers and sisters today! Me and Kiara-chan will be brothers! And Eriko-senpai and Takeshi-senpai can be brother and sister!"

" What about Miruku-san?" Kiara said softly.

" Oh yeah..." Hiro looked at Miruku, who turned her head away.

" I don't really care," she muttered.

" But Miruku-chan has to have a sister for a day!" Hiro exclaimed.

" Oi, Hiro, quiet down!" Kiara hissed.

Hiro nodded.

" See Miruku how fun it is? Me and Kiara are already so good at it!"

" Thanks, but no thanks," she replied.

Hiro pouted and wrapped his arms around Kiara's neck.

" Ne, Kiara-chan! Make Miruku be a sister!"

" No way! I don't even want to be a brother!"

Hiro's eyes widened.

" Y-you d-d-don't want to be my b-brother Kiara-chan?"

Hiro began to cry into Kiara's shoulder, attracting looks from people around them.

" Hey! I want to your brother okay! I wish you were! Stop crying, kay Hiro?"

Hiro broke into a sudden smile.

" I love you too Kiara-chan!"

" Heh, you just got duped by one the most thick headed kids in school," Azusa chuckled.

Kiara shifted uncomfortably as Hiro clung to him, still attracting attention.

" Hey, Kiryuu," Azula said in a low voice. " Tsukishiro is shy, so you clinging to him like that is kinda making him embarrassed."

" I-I am not!" Kiara snapped, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

Azula smirked in a knowing way and went back to her breakfast. Hiro pouted and started a conversation Azusa, who seemed to heartily enjoy it despite the tension between her and her sister. Kiara sighed at the released pressure from Hiro's arms and caught Miruku looking at him. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, revealing the green and red highlights, and smirked. She began to twist her wrist in a strange way, but also in a seemingly casual way as if she way trying to pop her wrist. Kiara stared at her wrist and saw a flicker of white paper. He met her gold eye, which glittered in a sly, mocking way. Kiara got up and shoved one of his hands in his pockets, walking towards Miruku's seat.

" Kiara-chan?" Hiro asked confused.

" I'll be heading back to my dorm Hiro," he said. " See you in class."

Miruku was still moving her wrist in the strange way, but more subtle this time. The white paper became visible for a split second before disappearing. She tossed it and it landed in Kiara's open palm. His grip tightened on it as he pocketed his fist and left the dining hall.

* * *

><p>" Oi, what's this about," Kiara said quietly.<p>

If anyone had walked through the forest at that moment, they'd have thought he was talking to himself. Nothing but green scenery surrounded Kiara, until the clear, high, voice came from above.

" Oh, you actually came Tsukishiro Kiara."

" Shut up Miruku, just tell me why I'm here," he hissed.

Miruku laughed and became visible, sitting nonchalantly on a branch. A gentle breeze blew through, tugging on both of their hair.

" It's about Kiryuu Hiro, if that'll get your attention," she said softly.

As she predicted, Kiara perked up only a bit at whatever news she had about Kiara. Miruku felt the small movement and noticed his attitude change and smiled.

" Do you know how Hiro came here, Kiara?" she asked darkly.

Kiara remained silent, which Miruku took as a no.

" It's alright to admit that you don't," she said carelessly. " No one does. Not even the teachers."

" What's your point?" he snapped.

" You know...he has two powerful 'connections' you could say."

" Connections?" Kiara repeated.

Miruku's grin faded a bit, as she stood on the branch and jumped down, landing lightly on her feet.

" They're twins, nicknamed 'Angel of Death' and 'Angel of Light'," Miruku said, walking closer. " They're wanted by the school."

" Wouldn't Yumeboshi-senpai normally be the one telling me this," Kiara stated.

" Yumeboshi-senpai isn't here, I am," Miruku snapped. " Now listen, Persona told me to tell you to get Hiro's phone."

" Why?" Kiara asked.

" They're somewhere Kiara," Miruku said softly. " If they can get that phone, or just listen in on a phone call of his...they can find them. They can track the call and find them. We know that they're at an Alice Academy just like this one somewhere."

" You said they," Kiara pointed out. " You don't want a part of this?"

" I never said that, I'm just not bothering taking sides in this," she said stubbornly. " I was the messenger, and I've done the job. Now it's time for you to do yours."

* * *

><p>" Er~i~ko-senapi~!" Hiro bounced over to the beautiful girl, who was leaving the student council building.<p>

" Ah, Kiryuu-kun," she said slowly. " Do you need something?"

" Will you and Takeshi-senpai be siblings for a day?" he asked excitedly.

" Is there a reason for this?" she asked.

Hiro grinned and nodded. He quickly fixed his white hair and stared up Eriko.

" Azusa-chan and Azula-chan aren't in an argument, so we want to show them how fun it can be to be siblings!" he exclaimed.

Eriko thought back to the mission and sighed.

" I don't think that's such a good idea Kiryuu-kun," she said, trying to sound remorseful.

The energetic boy's face fell.

" Why?" he asked.

" Well, Azula and Azusa are able to solve their own problems don't you think?" she said.

" That doesn't mean we can't help them!" Hiro protested. " Please!"

Eriko eyed him with interest. _Strange boy_, she thought. _He wants to help Azula of all people? then again, he is friends with her sister. _Eriko sighed and gave in, her face expressionless.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said slowly.

" Uwahh! Arigato, Eriko-senpai!"

Hiro dashed away, probably beginning his search for Takeshi. As soon as he was out of sight, Eriko without moving called out, " Kiara. Miruku told you right?"

Kiara jumped down behind Eriko from the top of the student council building. She didn't move.

" Yes."

" No further questions?"

" Why Hiro?"

Kiara heard a soft chuckle, something that was barely audible.

" I wasn't the one in charge of Hiro's path, Kiara-kun. So you will get his cell phone?"

" If I refuse the job?"

Eriko turned slightly, only half of her face visible.

" Simple. You'll die."

* * *

><p>" Okay! Siblings' Day has commenced!" Hiro exclaimed.<p>

" Oi, why am _I _here?" Miruku complained. " I never wanted to be here!"

" Because! Everyone has to participate! Whether you want to or not!" Hiro pouted.

" It's a mini Persona," Azula muttered.

Hiro stood next to Kiara, who sat comfortably on the grass, away from the table.

" Here's the deal! Kiara-chan and I will be brothers, Takeshi and Eriko will be brother and sister, Anzu, Ichigo, Azula, and Azusa will just act normal, and Miruku," the girl narrowed her eyes in Hiro's direction. " You just be you."

" Whatever," she muttered.

" Okay! Siblings Day starts now!" Hiro exclaimed fist pumping the air.

It became quiet, the only sound the rustling of the leaves.

" So what now, Hiro-senpai?" Ichigo asked.

Hiro put a finger to his puckered lips in concentration.

" I don't know."

Azula stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

" What kind of idiot are you?" she snapped.

" Hey, Azula!" Azusa yelled. " Don't be so rude!"

" That's right, Azula," Kiara said standing up. " That's uncalled for."

Azula's hands gripped the table, turning her knuckles white. Eriko and Takeshi jumped from the table as they saw the wood beginning to decay and melt away.

" Oi! Azula!" Azusa shook her sister's shoulders, careful not to touch her hands.

Azula jerked her hands away from the table and stared at the ground, her teeth bared angrily.

" Azula.." Azusa put a hand on her shoulder. " Are you-"

Azula slapped her hand away and glared in her direction.

" Don't touch me."

She clenched her fists and walked forward a few paces.

" This was a stupid idea Kiryuu."

Hiro looked up at Azula's back.

" W-why?"

" Don't even try to fix me and Azusa. Everything's fine the way it is."

Hiro's eyes widened and his white hair fell over his eyes. It was silent as everyone watch Azula's retreating back.

" I'm...going to my room," he said softly.

Everyone's eyes widened at Hiro's depressed attitude. Azusa eyes saddened as she saw Hiro's feet drag against the grass, barely moving. Eriko met Kiara's gaze and jerked her head in Hiro's direction. Kiara sighed and began to follow him.

* * *

><p>Hiro dragged on, closer and closer to the dorms. Kiara trudged behind him, staring at his back. Hiro stopped at the door and put his hand on it.<p>

" Kiara, am I a burden?" he asked.

" You knew I was here," he said smiling a bit.

" How couldn't I," Hiro replied. " Best friends comfort each other right?"

Kiara nodded, even though he knew Hiro couldn't see him.

" You're not a burden Hiro," he sighed. " Don't worry about Azula. She just got a little frustrated."

" It's becasue I'm an idiot."

" You're not an idiot, Hiro. You make amazing inventions."

" That's my alice. Not me."

Kiara stalked towards Hiro and turned him around roughly, gripping his shoulders tightly.

" Jeez, what's with you? You're not normal. I bet you're an imposter! The real Hiro doesn't act like this!"

Hiro's eyes widened and then he smiled brightly.

" Uwah! Kiara-chan's so cool!"

" You're back already?" Kiara muttered sweatdropping. " Ah, you're eyes. They're purple today."

Hiro looked confused for a moment and then laughed.

" You noticed! I'm glad Kiara-chan!" he smiled.

Kiara blushed and turned away.

" Uh, anyway, don't you need something from your room?"

" I do?" he asked.

_Man, he makes this way too easy, but so much harder,_ Kiara thought. _If only he wasn't so unsuspecting._

" Yeah," Kiara lied. " You said you needed a report for class. I'll get it for you."

" Ah? Really?" Hiro looked up and thought for a moment. " I don't remember having to do a report."

_You choose now of all times to not be a ditz? _Kiara raged silently.

" Uh, well, there was, so I'll grab it for you okay?"

Hiro looked slightly confused and a bit suspicious, but didn't say anything. Kiara grinned and quickly entered the dormitory, but didn't rush too much in case Hiro really was suspicious. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and checked it.

_You had better be in Hiro-kun's room by now or I'll strangle you!_

_-Miruku_

Hiro rolled his eyes and shoved the phone back in his pocket. _What a sadist, _he thought. He pushed the third elevator button and waited for the door to open. Kiara heard the familiar ding and stepped into the elevator. He waited as the elevator brought him to the floor. He stepped out into the quiet hall of the second stars. The ones who were out of their rooms marveled at him, someone so handsome to all the girls, who carried three alices, and was a special star. Didn't he have better things to do?

He tried to ignore the stares and whispers as he traveled down the hall. He stopped in front of Hiro's room door and twisted the knob. It was locked. _I guess that guy's careful sometimes, _he thought smiling a bit. He began to move his fingers and the air around them stirred, entered the keyhole and forced the locks to click, unlocking the door. Murmurs of shock and awe shot through the hall. Kiara entered the room and closed the door.

He flipped on the lights and looked around the neat orderly room. Every book was placed on the shelf in alphbetical order, from smallest to largest. Hiro's bed was made to perfection, not a single wrinkle on the blanket. A laptop sat closed on his desk next to a stack of papers, all filed to their class and dates. Kiara's eyes widened as he scanned the room.

" Amazing," he murmure. " It's so...orderly."

Kiara shook his head and quickly remembered the reason he was here. He walked over to a drawer and opened it. He began to search through all the papers, looking for Hiro's phone. He began to work on the next drawer in the desk. Kiara walked over to the clothing drawers and tried to ignore the underclothes that he was rummaging through.

" Jeez, I feel like such a pervert," he growled. " Why couldn't Miruku come do this?"

He felt his cell phone buzz and pulled it from his pocket. He sighed and pressed the button.

" Hel-"

" WHERE ARE YOU? EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR YOU!"

" Dam, speaker phone," he said. " Quiet down Miruku. There are people outside."

" Huh? Why?" she asked.

" Oh maybe it's because of the fact that a kid with three alices, who's from the dangerous abilities, and not to mention a special star just happened to walk into a two star's room. But that's just a hunch."

" I could do without the sarcasm," Miruku snapped. " Anyway, what does the room look like?"

" Miruku!" Azula yelled in the background.

" What? I wanna know!"

" It's super neat and clean, and everything's filed and orderly. It's amazing for a person like Hiro."

" Maybe his alice had something to do with it," Miruku said. " You got the phone?"

" No, I can't find it."

It was silent for a while and then Miruku spoke again.

" How hard is it to just call his number, Kiara?"

" I didn't even know he had a phone Miruku. You expect me to know his number too?"

" Okay, okay. Just hurry back if you can't find it."

" Kay, then I'm coming back."

Kiara stood and hung up, putting the phone in his pocket. He put a hand on the door and opened it, revealing a pale faced Hiro. Kiara's eyes widened. _I should've brought a prop. Stupid!_ he thought angrily. He saw Hiro slowly reach into his pocket and pull out a silver phone. His eyes met Kiara's dark blue ones.

" Is this what you wanted?" he said softly.

" Ah, Hiro I-"

Hiro clenched his teeth as his eyes filled with tears. Kiara's eyes widened.

" No one can have this phone Kiara. Not even you. It can put two very important people in danger."

Kiara remained silent.

" You do realize that right?"

Hiro pushed past him and into his room, the door clicking softly. Kiara's eyes were covered by his dark blue hair as he walked by the doors of other two stars. He took a short cut and went out the fire escape, leaping down onto the ground.

" Heh? Trouble in the bromance I see."

" Shut up Miruku," Kiara growled.

" Don't blame me that your boyfriend's mad at you."

Kiara turned to her smirking.

" You wish you had a boyfriend."

Miruku's lip curled back in a growl, but got replaced by a smirk.

" So is it true then?"

" Of course not. I'm not interested in boys."

Miruku caught up to Kiara, who was steadily walking away, and danced around him.

" Heh, doesn't seem like it. You're so tsundere when he's around, but it's kinda cute. I'm not a big fan of homosexuals, but I don't think I'd mind you two."

" Never gonna happen," he growled trying to block her out.

" Just kidding! I don't have a problem with gays at all!"

" When did this go from a cell phone to me and Hiro's relationship?" Kiara snapped.

" Oh, did you get it?" she asked.

" Didn't you hear with your magical vampire hearing?" Kiara said.

Miruku narrowed her eyes. " It's not magical. And yes, I did. Hiro sounded really torn up. And his heart was beating so quickly. And his smell...he smelled so...furious I guess. Well, no furious per say, more like betrayed."

" There are scents for emotions?"

" Yeah," she said. " Like how most poeple sweat when they're nervous, so they smell sweaty. Or how depressed people tend to lack the motive to do anything so they stink a bit. It's a complicated process, I can't explain it."

" So how do I smell?" Kiara asked jokingly.

" Sad, hurt, a bit heartbroken, which brings me back to bromance!"

Kiara rolled his eyes and summoned a wind, making himself disappear right before Miruku's eyes.

* * *

><p>" Takeshi."<p>

The teenager lowered the tree that was hovering in mid air and turned to face the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. The moonlight shone down on her, her violet extension glowing in the light along with her smooth, perfect face. Eyes like glittering sapphires reached him with sharp intensity.

" Eriko."

The girl walked towards him, her arms crossed, as she seemingly studied him.

" What is it?" he asked.

" You've ben skipping right?"

" What about it?"

" You think you can go to class?"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes and looked away.

" Why should I, there's no point."

" Please don't make things difficult for me Takeshi," Eriko said, a bit of pleading creeping into her voice. " Things are hard enough with that Miruku girl and the Kiryuu boy."

" Hiro?" Takeshi said.

" You know him?"

" More or less," he replied shrugging. " No one knows how he got here, so he's pretty well known."

Eriko smiled and touched his arm.

" I'll say this once, but I've...missed you a bit," she said slowly, her voice getting softer with each word. " We should hang out more."

" No classes together," he pointed out.

" Who needs classes?" Eriko said cracking a smile. " Obviously you don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, before any of you explode on me for doing this whole bromance thing between Hiro and Kiara, I just want you to know **it won't be a yaoi or anything, I swear. **They're just like brothers okay? Unless the creators of the characters give me an okay, I won't do anything to them that's not normal, although the creator of Hiro did say it was okay to pair Hiro up with anyone. But honestly, I can't see Hiro and Kiara in that kinda relationship anyway. It's more like a Hotaru/Mikan thing you know? Now that I've cleared that up, review please!


	4. Kiriri Yuuki

Chapter 4: Kiriri Yuuki

* * *

><p>Things remained tense between the scattered group, except between Ichigo, Anzu, Takeshi, Miruku, and Eriko. They watch the twins, Hiro, and Kiara not interact with each other, not saying a single word. Hiro was still optimistic, but something was off. He wasn't as bright and completely happy. He was a bit more self concious and anxious.<p>

Kiara became more distant, just like Azula and Azusa. He seemed lost in his own world, always deep in thought. He and Hiro never said anything to each other, unless they had to.

" Eriko-senpai, when will everyone stop fighting?" Ichigo asked as she watched Azusa sit further away from her sister today.

" In three, two, one-"

" Hiro-kun!"

Hiro was tackled off the table by an undistinguishable force. Kiara jumped up, his hand flaming. He took in the girl who nuzzled Hiro with her cheek with confusion.

" Who..."

" Ah, Kiara-chan, everyone, this is-"

" I'm Kiriri Yuuki! Hiro's true love and fiance!" she exclaimed.

Hiro pried her off of him and scrambled away, taking a seat next to Azusa.

" We are not engaged and please don't cling to me!" Hiro begged.

" Jeez, Hiro-kun! We're lovers! Don't be shy!" she exclaimed trying to hug him again.

" Kiriri-chan, please stop," Hiro whined.

" Yeah, _Kiriri_," Kiara smirked. Kiriri glared at him.

" Who are you spposed to be?" she snapped.

" Ah, Kiriri-chan," Hiro said. " This is my best friend, 2nd year middle school, Dangerous Ability special star, Tsukishiro Kiara."

" Kiara? Isn't that a girl's name?" Kiriri mocked.

" Why you little-"

" Okay," Eriko said causing a silence. " Yuuki-san, would you mind going to the front office. You must be new here if they allowed you in without a uniform."

Everyone did a double take at her, taking in her features. She had long blonde hair reaching almost to her waist and sharp dark blue eyes similiar to Kiara's. A pink bunny clip held her bangs to the side, even though they naturally swept that way.

" Kiriri-chan, why are you here?" Hiro asked.

" Ah! Well, since Hiro-kun transferred out of Adrian Academy, I decided to follow him!" she said smiling at Hiro.

Hiro gave her a twisted smile that seemed really forced.

" Oh well, let's get you to the front office," Eriko said standing. Kiriri narrowed her eyes at the princess like girl who began walking in the front office's direction.

" Why should I listen to you?" Kiriri asked.

Eriko stopped.

" Because I'm your senpai, I'm the student council president, and if you don't security will be called if you're spotted running around campus. Do you want to get thrown out regardless of your Alice or not?"

Kiriri remained silent.

" Hey, what is your alice?" Kiara asked.

" Reflex," she said beginning to follow Eriko.

" Reflex?" Kiara repeated once she out of earshot.

" Kiriri-chan is amazing in a fight," Hiro complimented. " She can dodge anything! But she gets 'over-heated' in a fight."

" 'Over-heated' huh," Kiara said trailing into his own thoughts.

" Kiriri-san sounds amazing!" Azusa exclaimed.

" She sounds annoying," Azula muttered.

" Aw, don't be like that Azula-chan! Kiara-chan likes her, right Kiara-chan?" Hiro exclaimed.

" Uh, yeah, let's leave it at that," Kiara-chan said quickly.

* * *

><p>The chairman handed a schedule to Kiriri. She smiled and looked at the sheet of paper, her eyes scanning it thoroughly.<p>

" Um, may I see Kiryuu Hiro's schedule please?" she asked.

The chairman looked a little confused, but typed away on the computer and pulled up Hiro's schedule. Kiriri walked around the desk and stood behind him, skimming the screen with her eyes and nodding.

" Alright, I'll have this exact schedule," she said crossing her arms.

" Huh?" he exclaimed. " Miss Yuuki, we create each students schedules according to their academic performance and Alice level. So I'm not sure-"

Kiriri reached into her small bag and pulled out a bundle of paper.

" 100,000,000 yen for the same schedule," she said nonchalantly. " How about it?"

The chairman's eyes widened as he nodded speechless and hurriedly copied and reprinted her schedule. She smiled as a female teacher entered and handed her the middle school uniform.

" Thank you," Kiriri said smuggly.

" Your fifth class should be about now, so you can change in the bathroom down the hall and you can be on your way," the chairman said, still eyeing the wad of money in her hands.

Kiriri laughed lightly and set the money on the edge of the table. She turned and walked out of the room, smiling to herself as she heard the adults' awed whispers of the money.

* * *

><p>Eriko watched her junior walk out the bathroom and spin in her uniform.<p>

" Hey! Don't I look great?" she said concietedly.

Eriko sighed and crossed her arms, much to Kiriri's dismay.

" Just hurry up and get to class," she muttered.

" Why aren't _you _in class?" Kiriri poitned out.

" I have some business to attend to, so I've been excused," Eriko replied calmly. " Now, either go to your class or I'll escort you."

Kiriri glared at Eriko, took off down the hall and left the building. Eriko walked to a nearby window and looked outside, looking for the blonde girl. She saw Kiriri pause and look at her paper and look around like a lost puppy. Eriko sighed and walked down the hall, stopping at the intercom control room and pressed a button linked to the High School Division.

" Nagisa Takeshi, please come to the front office to escort a new student to the Middle School section Thank you." Eriko released the button and left the room, quickly making her way to Elementary School Principal's office.

* * *

><p>Takeshi sighed and facepalmed at the girl sitting on the pavement in front of the building, staring blankly into space. Why had Eriko called him out just to show this kid around. Not that he was doing anything special. He walked over to her and squatted down, waving a hand in front of her face.<p>

" Hey, you alive?" he asked.

Kiriri blinked and stared at him suspiciously.

" Who are you?" she snapped.

Takeshi glared at her and stood.

" How troublesome, " he muttered. " I'm the guide of a brat."

" What was that?" she snapped.

" I'm Nagisa Takeshi," he muttered.

He turned around and began walking away, motioning for her to follow, which Kiriri reluctantly did. They walked in silence as Takeshi pointed to buildings and told her which was which.

" Where does Kiryuu Hiro stay?" she asked.

" Doesn't matter," Takeshi told her. " You two are probably on different levels anyway."

" There's no way my precious Hiro can be any lower a Triple Star," she scoffed.

" He's a two star," Takeshi muttered, smirking a bit.

" No way! I refuse to let the school believe my Hiro is that powerless!" she exclaimed.

" You can't change their minds unless Hiro's Alice performance get's better," Takeshi said shrugging.

Kiriri walked faster to where she was right beside him and stared at his ace, making Takeshi uncomfortable.

" What?" he asked irritably.

" I can't figure out your alice."

" It's telekinesis. Now, get to class."

Takeshi pointed at the Middle School Section's school building and began walking to the Northern Woods.

" Hey!" Kiriri yelled. " Do they know?"

Takeshi stopped and looked back at her, to tell her to hurry up and get to class. He forgot everything he was going to say when he saw the heavily worried look on her face.

" Know what?" he asked hesitantly.

" I can't tell if you're a Dangerous Ability," she said. " Are you?"

Takeshi shook her head and Kiriri ran over to him. She looked around and stood o her tip-toes to get closer to his face.

" About Kida and Nathaniel," she whispered. " If you hear Hiro talk about them, he normally calls them Redundant and Retarded, make sure none of the Dangerous Abilities know what he means. They want them. And you can't tell a soul okay?"

Takeshi blinked and nodded slowly. Kiriri eyed him, half suspicious and half worried, and ran into the school building. Takeshi watched her retreating back and turned around, heading back for the woods. Hiro Kiryuu and Miruku Wang. _They must be really important if the ESP wants them, well, whoever these Kida and Nathaniel people are, _he thought. He sighed and listened to the faint ring of the bells.

" Hey, _Takeshi_."

He turned around and saw the familiar face of the vampire.

" Oh, it's you," he said.

" I have a name, you know it," Miruku snapped.

" Why'd you come outside," he sighed. " It's not like you need to go anywhere outside your school building."

" I got bored, and Kiara doesn't have any classes next with me so it'd be kind of pointless," Miruku said examining her nails.

Takeshi raised his eyebrows and smirked.

" So you only go to class if Kiara's there?" he asked.

" Ye-No!" Miruku said quickly. " I go to whatever class I want, whenever I want, regardless of whether or not Kiara's there!"

" Really? because I think I'm hearing that Miruku likes Kiara," Takeshi said stepping closer to the blushing thirteen year old.

" Don't be stupid! Of course not!" she snapped turning away. " Having feelings like that for people is pointless. It gets you nowhere!"

Takeshi blinked insurprise and watched her storm away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Fun with new characters eh? Kiriri isn't my own OC by the way (mine will come later :P). Oh and Serena094, you can use your own characters for the story you were going to write. Anyone who submitted a character that was going to be part of another story can use them. No need to ask, since they are _your _characters. But no idea theft.

Now that that's out of the way, who are Nathaniel and Kida? (Also not mine XP) Does Miruku like Kiara? When will I put more Anzu, Ichigo, Eriko and Takeshi in this story? Even I don't know. Well, the last one I don't, but click the pretty review button please! It won't explode or anything, I checked.


	5. Central Town Mayhem

Chapter 5: Central Town Mayhem

* * *

><p>" No! Please! I'll give you what you want! Just don't kill me!"<p>

The once "dangerous" opponent was now cowering in fear of the two middle school kids in front of him. Miruku smirked and took his chin in her hands, sniffing.

" You're really scared now aren't you," she whispered darkly. " You reek of sweat."

Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of his increased heartbeat and chattering teeth. Kiara stood behind her, his arms crossed as he watched her boredly.

" Hey, Miruku, stop messing around and get serious," he muttered.

" I am serious Kiara-kun," she said baring her fangs at the man.

The man's hand jerked inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope, his hands shaking violently as he held it out to them.

" Here! Take it! Spare me!"

Kiara snatched the envelope out of his hands and inspected it, before putting it in his back pocket. Miruku grabbed the captive's neck, and jerked him into standing position.

" I thought you'd let me live!"

Miruku pouted and tightened her grip on his neck, suffocating him.

" Unfortunately, you could've given us a fake envelope, with fake information," she said softly. " We were given strict orders not to open it, and even if we decided to, you could've attacked us while we were distracted, though I'm sure Kiara-kun wouldn't have let that happen."

" Hey, Miruku," Kiara said softly. " Let's just leave. We have what we came for."

" Those weren't the orders Kiara-kun," she said in a low voice. " ' Get rid of anyone who poses a threat' were Persona's exact words, am I wrong?"

" No," he replied.

" Or you could open the envelope and risk punishment," she said suggestively.

" Shutup," he hissed. " Go ahead and kill for all I care."

Miruku's hand twitched and there was a sickening crack as the man went limp. She cast his body aside and began to search the room. Kiara walked around the room, looking at new paper clippings and stopped.

" Miruku, I found something...interesting."

Miruku took a look at the book in his hands and smiled.

" Nice job Kiara, we found a diary."

" It's not a diary idiot. It's a book of plans; you can tell by the way it's made."

" Which is exactly like that of a _diary_," Miruku snapped. " Now let's go."

Miruku headed towards the door, but turned around at the sound of no footsteps behind her.

" What?" she asked impatiently.

" Aren't you going to feed?" Kiara asked casually.

" Don't be stupid," Miruku sniffed. " His smell is very unappealing."

Kiara shrugged. " Your health."

He walked past her and disappeared in a whirlwind. Miruku sighed and slid down against the wall.

" Jeez, how could someone like that smell so _good_," she groaned. She reluctantly stood back up and darted away in the direction of Kiara's scent.

* * *

><p>Azula sat across from Eriko in the dark classroom. Eriko sighed and watched Anzu look at the Alice stones previously collected from past missions.<p>

" What's taking them so long," Azula muttered impatiently. " They should've been back by now."

" Not everyone can complete a mission in the record time you do Azula," Eriko said softly.

Azula rolled her eyes and became quiet again, the only sound the soft clicking of the alice stones Anzu was messing with.

" Yahoo!" The three jumped at the sudden exclaimation from the school's beloved teacher, Hyuuga, or more commonly referred to, Sakura Mikan.

" Anzu!" she exclaimed happily. " I came to see you!" she laughed.

" Don't you have a class to be in?" he sighed.

" Nope!" she smiled taking a seat next him.

Anzu groaned as his mother held him in her arms, squeezing the life out of him.

" Heh...Dad was right," he said slowly. " You don't have boobs."

" Your Dad is a liar!" Mikan yelled, her eyes flaming.

Azula smiled at the woman's energy and frowned quickly.

" Why are you here Sakura-sensei," she muttered.

" Ah! Fay-san! Yumeboshi-san!" she said. " How are your..."

Mikan's spirit slowly died as they caught what she was going to say.

" Easy," Eriko said quickly, not wanting to tell her about Hiro.

" Is that so?" Mikan said smiling sadly. " Natsume and Nobara-chan always said missions were difficult. Tsubasa-senpai too."

Azula looked at Eriko in confusion.

" Andou Tsubasa and Ibaragi Nobara are Sakura-sensei's senpais when she attended this school," Eriko said.

Azula nodded and stood up.

" I'm going to look for Yuuki."

" Please do," Eriko said.

" Yuuki?" Sakura-sensei asked. She looked at Eriko with a serious expression. " Who's Yuuki?"

" Just a part of our missions," Eriko smiled.

* * *

><p>" And then Hiro-kun! We could get married in America! or Europe! Or right here if you want!" Kiriri exclaimed.<p>

" Let go of me Kiriri!" Hiro cried trying to push her away.

" Aw, Hiro-kun, I think it's really cute how Kiriri-chan likes you so much," Azusa laughed.

" I _don't_," he replied.

Kiriri looked up and Takeshi across the courtyard.

" Hey! You!" she yelled.

She immediately jumped up and ran towards him, leaving Hiro and Azusa behind.

" That was...different," Hiro said slowly.

" Jealous?" Azusa smirked.

" I don't know," Hiro said slowly.

Azusa sweatdropped and watched Kiriri speak sharply to Takeshi, who looked really annoyed. Kiriri put her hands on her hips and said something else, which Takeshi agreed to irritably, and came back.

" You know what we should all do!" Azusa yelled suddenly. " Takeshi-senpai! Come here!"

He walked over, slightly confused, and stood in front of the group.

" What," he said suspiciously.

" Let's go to Central Town!" she exclaimed. " And we could bring Eriko-senpai and Kiara-kun and-"

" I haven't seen Kiara-chan around today though," Hiro said sullenly. " Miruku-chan for that matter."

Kiriri frowned and hugged Hiro.

" Come on! That Tsukishiro guy won't mind! Let's go on a date!" she exclaimed.

" It's not a date," Hiro groaned. " Let go. I need to get something from my room."

Kiriri reluctantly let go, calling after him, " I'll be waiting my love!"

* * *

><p>Miruku sat in a tree outside the Academy, staring at it's large gates. She sighed, relaxing as she looked at the envelope in her hands. Kiara leaned against the trunk, his eyes closed as he breathed softly. She scooted closer to him, glancing to make sure he wasn't secretly awake. She sniffed the air around him and sighed in content.<p>

" He smells like vanilla," she said blushing to herself. " And strawberries, wierdly enough. I'm surprised he doesn't have this chocolately scent from Hiro."

She gazed at Kiara's peaceful face for a moment longer, before her eyes landed on his neck. If he smelled so good, then he should taste even better.

" Crap!" Miruku hissed. " I should've just taken that guy's blood back there."

She tried to ignore Kiara's scent, but her eyes kept falling on either his neck or wrists. Unable to help herself, she took his arm in her hands and gazed at the slim wrist.

" Just a taste..." she murmured. She felt her fangs pushing on her bottom lip and opened her mouth, beginning to puncture his skin, when her phone rang, startling her and jolting Kiara awake.

" Hello?" she yelled irritably.

" Where are you?" Azula cried.

" Outside the Academy, jeez," Miruku groaned. The blonde looked at Kiara, who was inspecting his wrist.

" Well, hurry up! Azusa wants us all to go to Central Town," Azula groaned. " How troublesome."

" Yeah, yeah whatever," she muttered. She closed her phone and turned around to face Kiara, who was flexing his wrist.

" What happened to my wrist?" he asked. " It feels...weird."

Miruku's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm, closely inspecting his arm.

" There's nothing there," she stated in relief.

" Is that so," he murmured. " Oh well, we should get back."

Miruku jumped from the branch onto the school's wall and smirked at Kiara, who was still perched on the branch. He rolled his eyes and jumped down, walking to the front gate and holding up his student ID. The fuukitai **(1)**, took note of the platinum card and nodded, letting the Dangerous Ability student through. Miruku jumped in front of him, her face extremely close to his, their noses almost touching.

" W-what?" he stammered.

Miruku raised an eyebrow and shook her head. " Nothing."

She turned around and ran to the front office, becoming a blur in a matter of seconds. Kiara walked down the gravel path, taking in the calm scene. He flexed his wrist again, wincing at the soreness. Almost as if he had bruised it somehow. He shook his head and continued walking, only to be tackled by an unseen force.

" Kiara-chan!"

" Hiro?" he yelled. He writhed on the ground, trying to push the younger boy off of him. Hiro stood up quickly and helped his friend up, quickly dusting him off before becoming hyperactive again.

" We're all going to Central Town Kiara-chan!" Hiro exclaimed. " Come with us! Come on, it'll be fun!"

" I have to finish some business Hiro," Kiara said impatiently, glancing towards the front office.

" Speaking of, where have you been?" Hiro asked. " You and Miruku haven't been in class all day today."

Kiara tried to subtley move in the direction of the office, but was stopped by Hiro's hand grabbing his supposedly bruised wrist.

" **Ow**, Hiro!" he yelled. Hiro's eyes widened and he quickly let go of Kiara's wrist, looking at him in concern. Kiara sighed. " Look, I'd tell you if I could ya know, but I can't."

Hiro looked slightly hurt by his words, but nodded in understanding. Azusa stepped forward and held out her hands expectantly.

" What?" he asked.

" Your wrist hurts right?" she said. " Maybe I can help."

Kiriri watched as Azusa took Kiara's wrist and held it for a moment. Azusa smiled and closed her eyes. Her hands began to immulate a green mist that was steadily surrounding Kiara's wrist. It disappeared and Kiara flexed his wrist again and grinned.

" Thanks, now I'll be off," he said.

" You'll meet us in Central Town right?" Hiro called.

" Yeah, yeah, sure!" Kiara called.

Hiro tilted his head to the left as he watched Kiara's retreating back.

" Come on Hiro-kun! Let's go on our date!" Kiriri exclaimed, attaching herself to him like a leech again.

" It's not a date!"

* * *

><p>Miruku's hands slammed on the desk as a growled rose in her chest, her fangs bared at Persona.<p>

" What do you mean it's _the wrong envelope_?" she snapped.

" This is a fake," he said.

" It can't be," Kiara said, getting frustrated. " There was no one else of authority in that facility!"

" Well, maybe they gave it to someone totally unimportant to throw you off," Persona snapped.

The two went silent, glaring at the floor.

" You'll have to go back," Persona ordered.

" But-!" Kiara protested.

" Are you _defying _me?" Persona said eyeing him.

" Tch.." Kiara clenched his teeth and turned away.

" Persona-sama!" one of the fuukitai ran through the doorway, alarming the three. " Someone's gotten inside the school!"

Persona didn't flinch at the news and waved his thin, wiry hands at Miruku and Kiara.

" Go take of the problem please," he said nonchalantly.

" We don't even-" Kiara began, but Miruku shushed him.

" Yes sir."

* * *

><p>" Heh! Why won't you carry my product!" Hiro whined shoving his new invention in the shop managers face.<p>

" It's too dangerous for the students!" the shop manager exclaimed.

Hiro whipped around to Azusa. " Tell him that my candy is not dangerous!"

Azusa took the red and green candy and smiled at him.

" Uh, Hiro, I don't think that _Explosive Candy_ is safe," she said reading the label.

" I tested it though! It's completely safe!" he protested.

" Oh really? What was the result?"

" The hamsters woke up just fine!" he exclaimed.

" See! My Hiro knows what he's doing!" Kiriri said proudly. She took the jar and unscrewed the top.

" Kiriri-san, I don't-"

Kiriri ignored Azusa and popped the candy in her mouth, the hard surface clattering against her teeth. Hiro smiled and watched as the other two feared for the blonde's life. Kiriri frowned and cradled the jar in one arm, putting a hand on her cheek.

" I feel...numb..." she said slowly. " And...dizzy.."

She began to sway on her feet and then screamed.

" My mouth! It's on fire!" she cried.

" What?" Azusa yelled. " Spit it out!"

" Kiriri-chan?" Hiro cried, now very concerned.

She collapsed in a heap on the ground. The jar rolling out of her arms.

" Kiriri-chan!" Hiro knelt by her and felt for a pulse.

" Is she alive?" Azusa asked anxiously.

" Yeah..." Hiro said slowly. He turned around to face two very angry looking people.

" Well Hiro?" Azusa said expectantly.

" Um..do I get props for her being alive?"

The bell on the door rang as it opened, revealing Ruka Nogi, the somatic types teacher.

" Ah, Nogi-sensei!" Hiro exclaimed.

" What are you doing here?" Azusa asked.

" Hotaru asked me to bring Kiryuu-kun to her," he said simply.

" Ah, Imai-sensei?" Hiro said slowly. " Okay, tell Kiriri-chan when she wakes up that I'm really sorry for knocking her out!"

He quickly followed his teacher out the room, leaving Azusa alone to take care of Kiriri.

" _If_ she wakes up," Azusa muttered.

* * *

><p>After going to the Dangerous Abilities "classroom" to explain the situation, Miruku, Kiara, Azula, and Eriko were now trying to devise a plan.<p>

" We should split up you guys," Eriko said. " Azusa and I will go in the direction of Central Town, Kiara, you and Miruku will go in the direction of the Eastern Woods."

" I'm always with Kiara," Miruku complained. " Can't I have someone different?"

" You two are a better team," Eriko replied. " Now go."

The two disappeared in the distance, leaving Eriko and Azula alone. Azula stiffened and looked around.

" What?" Eriko asked. Azula turned around and groaned.

" Curse this eye," she muttered. " Something's wrong with Azusa. Well not her personally, but...I can't explain it. Let's just go."

Azula ran instinctively to Central Town, a panicked feeling growing constantly. She turned a corner and headed into the cluster of shops, running in and out of them with Eriko following closely behind.

" Azusa! What have you done!" Kiriri screamed.

The dark-haired girl turned around to see Kiriri trying to escape from the gip of her sister. She and Eriko rushed forward and tried to calm the yelling blonde.

" Shutup! We need to go save Hiro!" she cried.

" Yuuki-san," Eriko said in her calm tone. " Please calm down."

" Chill blondie!" Azula yelled. She immediately regretted her choice of words as she saw a few tears roll down Kiriri's rosy cheeks.

" Woah! hey, I'm sorry!" Azula said quickly, not really meaning her words.

" H-hiro! H-how c-c-could you guys-!"

" What are you talking about?" Azusa asked urgently. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Kiriri drew in a shuddering breath.

" You are such an idiot! Nogi-sensei isn't going to be here today! The whole Somatuc types class pestered him about why until he finally broke down! Imai-sensei isn't here either!"

" Wait, so are you saying that was an imposter?" Azula asked alarmed.

" Yes! Duh! And Hiro could die! Or get kidnapped or-"

" Nothing will happen like that on these school grounds," Eriko said crossing her arms. Her brow creased into a frown as she thought about the situation. " This is so bothersome. Miruku's the one who knows about all this. For now, we'll head to the Eastern Woods."

* * *

><p>" There is a reason it's called the <em>Eastern Woods<em>! Wanna know why? It's because they're in the east! Not the freakin north!" Kiara yelled.

" I know what I'm doing!" Miruku snapped persistently. " We're going this way!"

" Okay, you know what, you go that way, I go this way," Kiara said angrily. " And whoever finds the intruder first gets to admit that I'm the smarter one of us."

" Fine!" Miruku cried. She jumped form tree to tree, disappearing in the dark green scenery. Kiara smirked and rolled his eyes.

" Idiot."

He strolled through the forest, breathing in the scent of the trees and closing his eyes. A brief memory breezed through his mind as quickly as the wind that had just left.

If he hadn't heard the sound of a panicked voice, and a quite familiar one at that, then he would've blown the whole forest away in fury.

He began to follow the sound of the voice, growing more and more nervous as it compared to his best friend's.

" N-Nogi-sensei?" the voice said nervously. A choked gasp came from the voice and Kiara ran as fast as he could, his feet pounding on the ground as he came into the clearing.

There, the popular, quiet, but kind-hearted Somatic types teacher loomed over a student, easily recognized as Hiro . Hiro feebly tried to remove his teachers iron grip from his neck, but it was futile. Kiara stood frozen.

There was only one solution, and it was obvious what he should do. He chose it in a heart beat. In a flash, he was behind Ruka Nogi, his hand dangerously overheating on his neck.

" Get off him sensei," he growled in a low voice.

" Hmph, and you still naively believe I'm your kind-hearted teacher?" the man chuckled. " How foolish."

And at that moment, the appearance of Ruka disappeared, revealing someone even more unknown. He elbowed Kiara in his stomach, knocking the air out of him, and ran for it, leaving behind a choking Hiro.

" Hey! Hiro! You okay?" he asked, quickly rushing to his companion's side. Hiro looked up at him with grateful eyes, that shone a pale yellow.

" Jeez, you're so weird," Kiara mutter shaking his head. " Wearing those contacts. What, you're yellow today right?"

" Yellow for Friday!" Hiro rasped, his voice slightly hoarse.

" What the heck happened Hiro?" Kiara asked helping him up. " I mean, here I am, looking for the intruder- and that was obviously it -and I see you and him having a tussle out here in the woods."

" Well-"

" Kiara! I-" Miruku jumpoed in between them and looked at both of them before smirking. " Did I ruin a confession moment?"

" No!" Kiara yelled blushing. " Why can't you not be a pest for once? I'm not gay!"

Hiro's eyes widened in shock and he blushed. " Miruku-chan...that's..."

" H-hey! I was just kidding you guys!" she stammered laughing. " Anyway! Did you find the-"

She stopped short, casting a glance at Hiro as if he were an outsider.

" Kiara-chan?" Hiro asked slowly. " I'm confused. Does that person have anything to do with you being gone all day sometimes? Or Eriko-senpai being in the hospital often?"

Kiara cursed Miruku silently. If she hadn't appeared, he could've thought up a resonable explanation for all of this and Hiro wouldn't have had to learn anything.

" Um.."

" You guys!"

" Azusa!" Kiara exclaimed.

" Hiro!" Kiriri glomped Hiro happily, making it difficult for him to breathe again.

" Did they come after you? Did they ask about Kida and Nathaniel?" Kiriri asked hurriedly.

Eriko's eyes widened as Azula looked at them all questionably. Kiriri quickly covered her mouth as Hiro shook his head.

" Who the hell...?" Miruku said looking at them.

"Kiara?" Hiro's face became a ghostly white as he turned to face him. " That guy...was after Kida and Nathaniel..."

" I have no idea who you're talking about," Kiara said helplessly.

" I'm lost," Azula said leaning against a tree. " I'm willing to listen if someone would explain."

Kiriri looked at each of the Dangerous Abilities students' faces, her eyes becoming a freezing cold blue when they landed on Kiara.

" Trust me, it's not a story worth listening to," she whispered icily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating this sooner! It's just that I kinda got a bit of writer's block, and I didn't want to write this chapter, because they were going to be in Central Town and nothing would happen that I could think of. I've actually been working on this for like a month, and I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter! So that kinda recuperates for it right?

And as you can see, there will be more DRAMA. :O I love these characters...I really do. I have the whole plot just laid out in front of me, I just have to get past things like fillers and such. And the next chapter should be out soon. Unless school decides to get in my way again. And, I'm going to Homecoming this weekend, so I wanted to get this out before I went! So consider it a small gift ;)

Review, Favorite, Subscribe, and all that good stuff!


	6. Truths and Confessions

Chapter 6: Truths and Confessions

* * *

><p>After the incident in the woods, Kiara purposely avoided Hiro at all costs. Not that he wanted to, but it was just the way things had to be done. Once things blew over, it'd go back to normal. But they didn't. Hiro continuosly followed Kiara around, begging him to tell him what everyone seemed to understand except him and Azula.<p>

Everyday, Hiro's eyes would appear in front of Kiara, a different color along with curiousity and pleading. Monday would be green, Tuesday would be purple, Wednesday would be red, Thursday silver, Friday yellow, and just to mess around on Saturdays, he'd have pink.

And today was Sunday. At least a week from the intrusion of Goshima, an old student of Gakuen Alice. Today, Hiro's eyes were an electric cerulean blue. the color that Kiara was weakest under. And that was when Hiro decided to beg and plead to the maximum.

" Please Kiara-chan! I'll love you forever and ever!" he cried. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist and sank to his knees, burying his face into Kiara's hip.

" H-hey!" Kiara's slightly pale face began to flush a bright red as he desperately tried to pry Hiro's arms off, attracting looks from many of his peers. " Hiro! Come on! Knock it-"

Then his eyes widened as his darker irises meet a watery, light blue that could've even made Natsume's stand-offish personality melt. If Hiro's hair had been blonde, every girl in this school would've been eating from the palm of his hand, just to be near him. Maybe even a glimpse.

At least, that's what Kiara thought.

Hiro blinked and sniffed, almost mockingly daring Kiara to make his tears spill over. Even though Kiara knew this was all an act, he knew that any effort to show indifference would've been futile. This was _Hiro_ we were talking about. Sure he was slow at times, and a bit dim-witted, but this was a kid with the invention alice. And when he showed any sign of intelligience...well, it could be terribly frightening.

" F-fine," Kiara said reluctantly. Hiro's face broke into a wide smile and he let go of his waist, jumping up and down and crying out happily in achievement.

But Kiara couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. This was his _best friend_. Everything he was going to tell him could either have a positive or negative effect on Hiro, which is why he never told him to begin with. But he couldn't keep it secret any longer. Their bond was too strong for secrets. Wasn't it?

" Hiro," Kiara said in a low voice. " If I'm going to tell you, it has to be in secret okay?"

Hiro quickly stopped celebrating and put on a serious face, his smile still hinting at the corners of his lips. He nodded quickly and leaned forward as Kiara began to whisper the details of when and where he tell Hiro anything and everything he needed to know.

And Miruku sat above them in a tree, silent and camoflauging herself perfectly. She clutched at her chest as it got tighter and tighter. She didn't want Hiro to know about the Dangerous Abilities classes' real purpose. It kinda felt like just her and Kiara's secret, especially since they were always paired.

But she couldn't be possessive; she _wouldn't_. It wasn't her personality.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, so maybe it was. But she couldn't help that! Kiara was probably the only person she could get along with decently that wasn't always overly happy, or terribly annoying. She couldn't help that she actually _liked_ that guy. He was a good friend to keep her company.

And she'd do anything to keep him hers. Even if he didn't technically belong to her.

* * *

><p>Azusa stared from behind a tree at her sister, who feverishly trained with Eriko. The girl side stepped lightly, dodging Azula's hand with ease and grace. Azusa stared in awe. She knew all about the dangerous abilities class, and she wasn't particularly sure what Hiro knew about it. She was positive he knew <em>something<em>, but not everything she did. The missions maybe, but not what they were for. The students, but not what they were put through. Their teachers and higher ups, but not how they treated them.

Azusa sighed.

_Kiara...that guy...was after Nathaniel and Kida..._

She'd never be able to unhear the shock and hurt in Hiro's voice. It almost sounded as if he thought that _Kiara _was betraying him. But of course that would never happen. They were too close; practically brothers.

And yet...

" Eriko, that's enough," Azula's panting voice came from behind her. She turned around and peeked out, striving to make her breathing sound as if didn't exist.

As she looked at her sister, she could hear the panting, but she didn't _really_ look tired. Eriko did. The gorgeous maiden's chest heaved as she struggled to even stand on her two feet. Her eyes were glassy as she covered her mouth to stifle a deep cough.

" Are you sure?" she asked.

Azula nodded and they exchanged a look. Azusa instantly knew what Eriko knew. Azula had stopped just for her. She knew Eriko's limits, and she wasn't going to try and injure or be the cause of one of her many hospitalizations; no matter how much less progress she got. Eriko was strong, but she couldn't last as long with the Alice type she had.

Azula needed someone stronger. Someone who was able to take her without getting hurt. Or at least able to heal.

Azusa watched as Eriko began to walk away.

"A-azula!" she said loudly. She tightened her grip on her hands and gulped as she came face to face with her sister.

" I'll...I'll train with you!" she cried. " Eriko-senpai is...she's..."

There weren't any words to explain it. She couldn't say weak, but she couldn't say strong either. Azula closed her eyes and sighed as if she were explaining something complex to a small child.

" Azusa-"

" Azula, please!" she exclaimed. " I'll be fine! I can heal! Eriko-senpai wouldn't go to the hospital as much! And..."

_I'd get to spend more time with you_, she thought. Azula stared at her, looking as if she didn't understand a single word she was saying.

" Why?"

Azusa blinked. She had expected something like " Get lost Azusa" or " No. End of discussion" but instead she had asked why. She smiled, a new confidence coursing through her as she excitedly said, " I want to help you! You can't reach your full potential fighting Eriko can you?"

Azula gazed at her sister in awe. She had seemed so down, so defeated already, and now she was practically glowing. Almost as if the sun had just risen. The golden light peeked through the trees, wrapping Azusa in a warm cloak. Azula gasped and her heart ached with the beauty of it all.

" I suppose you can," she said, her voice not matching how she felt. " But don't get in my way."

She turned on her heel and left, the autumn leaves crunching underneath her feet as Azusa's smile grew bigger. Finally, she thought. Finally, we're getting closer.

* * *

><p>" Kiara-chan!" Hiro whined. " Tell meeee!"<p>

Kiara rolled his eyes and he walked into Hiro's room. It was the only place where they could discuss things without him getting into serious trouble. Kiara closed the door and took a deep breath, quickly facing the younger boy behind him.

" Okay, Hiro, what do you want to know?" he asked.

His heart drummed loud enough for the whole country to hear, but Hiro sat and pondered the thought, as if he didn't hear a thing. Which he probably didn't, but hey, in Kiara's head, he _should've_.

" Who was that guy that attacked me?" _Of course_, Kiara thought. _Leave it to Hiro to ask a hard question. _" We don't know."

" Do you guys know about...Redundant and Retarded?" Hiro eyes were wide with fright, and if Kiara had even known who he was talking about, he would've still lied to keep the boy sane. " I'm clueless. I swear."

Hiro sighed in relief and chose another question. " Kiara-chan. You go on missions a lot don't you?"

_What the hell kinda question was that? Didn't you and Azusa practically stow away on one of our missions?_ " Yeah. Miruku's my main partner."

Hiro raised his eyebrows and Kiara instantly knew that look. " Hiro-"

" Hey! Do you like Miruku-chan? I can see why! She's super pretty and really smart, but..."

" But?"

" She's...scary I guess," Hiro said sheepishly.

Kiara looked thoughtful for a moment. The blonde _was_ pretty terrifying at times, he'd admit that.

" Hey, Kiara-chan," Hiro said growing serious. " I don't know what to ask, and I really want to know, so just start with you. Why are you at Alice Academy?"

Kiara became silent, his face grower paler by the minute. A sickening feeling churned in his stomach as past events replayed in his mind like a movie.

* * *

><p><em>Blood spattered the walls as the two bodies lay motionless on the floor. The small boy in front of them stood trembling in rage, fear, and pain. A man faced him, his face a stone mask void of emotion.<em>

_He fell to his knees, not knowing to say or do. He felt sick; like he vomit right there. His tears blinded his sight and finally spilled over, tracing the curve of his cheeks before falling like small crystals to the floor._

_" Why cry? It's not like they were anyone important."_

_A invisible hand that had been squeezing his heart finally squeezed it hard enough until he couldn't breath. A final tear streaked down his right cheek and he stood slowly, his head dizzy and knees trembling, but maintaining his balance all the while._

_" I...I'll kill you," he whispered darkly. His head slowly rose and his dark blue eyes met the principal's angrily._

_" I'll kill you," he repeated. " And when I do, even that won't be enough. I'll pray to God that you end up in hell, with so much suffering that even Satan will find it cruel."_

_The man smirked. " Little harsh isn't it? And just for killing your parents?"_

_Something in him snapped and he room began to grow freezing on one side, and outrageously hot on the other. Then a fire started. The boy would've saved his parents, but that would've been pointless. He needed to kill that man, if it was the last thing he did._

* * *

><p>" Kiara-chan?" Hiro said impatiently.<p>

" I came from the...American Alice Academy," he began softly. " i decided to come here. That's all."

" Were you in Dangerous Abilities there too?"

Kiara nodded.

" Did you go on missions too?" Hiro asked.

Another nod.

" So then you came here and met me, and we know that story," he said. " Tell me about your missions."

" Hiro, I don't think-"

" Kiara-chan." His eyes bore into he older boy's with pleading. Kiara sighed. He couldn't _not_ tell him.

" Some are assassinations, some we have to steal, some we're just gathering information," he whispered slowly. He looked around and began again. " Miruku, since she originally trained to be an assassin, does most of the assassinations. So do I. Since I have three alices and everything, we're a supposed deadly combination to Persona."

" Who?"

Kiara sighed. " Serio-sensei?"

" AH! The creepy guy!"

Kiara chuckled. " Oh yeah, he's creepy. And deadly. So whatever you do, if you see him, don't make him angry, okay?"

" Okay then! What else!"

" Jeez, way to go sounding excited about death, " Kiara muttered. " Alright, Azula and Eriko cover all the information gathering type things. Sometimes Anzu, but he's more dangerous than Eriko, so Persona has him steal more."

" Wait, Azula has the Destruction Alice right? Shouldn't she either be an assassin or stealing? And Anzu be gathering information?"

Kiara blinked. The thought had never really occurred to him before. " I..really don't know."

Hiro grinned. " Hey, Kiara-chan, what about Miruku? She's kinda like you and me. She doesn't have parents either right?"

Kiara thought about what Miruku had told him on their first mission together.

_" It's not that I don't have have parents, but I might as well not. They see me as a monster, not as their daughter. But that's fine; I don't really see them as my parents either."_

" Something like that Hiro."

" Is that all?"

" I don't know, is it?"

" Jeez, Kiara-chan! You make everything confusing!"

" I didn't think that was confusing..."

* * *

><p>Miruku sat in the tree that was closest to Hiro's dorm. She quickly glanced at the window where the two boys were conversing for the twenty-sixth time. And yes, she was counting. To be honest, she was surprised they hadn't noticed her yet. She stood up abruptly, causing her black earrings to dangle against her neck as she ran a hand through her hair.<p>

" Miruku?"

She looked down and saw someone she least expected: Takeshi.

" Oh, takeshi-senpai."

" Now you respect me," he grumbled.

She landed lightly on her feet in front of him and motioned for him o follow her. " Come here."

The older boy looked slightly confused, but did so. He followed Miruku deeper and deeper into the woods, growing more and more curious as they walked. She then turned around and put her hands on his hips.

" What did that blonde tell you?"

" Excuse me?" he asked.

" Ki-ri-ri Yuu-ki," she said emphasizing every syllable. " What did she tell you about the Angel of Death and the Angel of Light?"

" The what now?"

" Ugh!" the vampire rolled her eyes. " You are completely clueless."

" I might actually know what you're talking about if you didn't sound insane," he snapped.

She sighed. " The Angel of Light and the Angel of Death; Anzu has recently told that they're named Kida and Nathaniel."

Kiriri's nervous, suspicious voice ran through his mind.

_" About Kida and Nathaniel. If you hear Hiro talk about them, he normally calls them Redundant and Retarded, make sure none of the Dangerous Abilities know what he means. They want them. And you can't tell a soul okay?"_

" You know them? They should be connected to Hiro in some way or fashion. Anzu said his cell phone, but that didn't work no thanks to Kiara."

" Retarded...and...Redundant," Takeshi murmured softly. The white-haired boy with a brilliant smile and multi-colored eyes flashed through his mind, his smile like a bright beacon. The Kiara, best friend of the boy. Shy, but protective of him. Kiriri next, the frightened, suspicious look she had worn on her face the day she told him and Kida and Nathaniel.

" Takeshi?" Miruku asked with slight concern.

He stared into space with wide eyes, ignoring her completely. Kiriri's image faded to the teen in fornt of him. He knew how the Dangerous Abilities classes worked from Eriko. If she didn't get her job done, she'd get hurt. Badly. Miruku then changed to Azula and Eriko. The final two. They would need this as much as Miruku would.

But he couldn't betray Kiriri. He bareky knew her, but the anxiety in her eyes that day...Takeshi wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. But Eriko...his most important person. What about her?

" Oi! Takeshi! Snap out of your little daze and listen!" Miruku snapped impatiently.

He blinked repeatedly, trying to adjust to her again. Her figure became clear as he put all the pieces together. Hiro, Kiriri, these Kida and Nathaniel people. What happened to them rested in their hands. What happened to the Dangerpous Abilities class also laid in his hands.

He was the source of everything now. And there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh yes. I think it'll be MUCH more exciting from here on.

Anzu: Hey! How come I barely get any face time!

Ichigo: Me too! It's all about Miruku, Kiara, and Hiro!

Me: Hehe...well they had more of a dramatic story...

Anzu: And our dad being Natsume Hyuuga isn't dramatic enough?

Me: It is!

Ichigo: And what about Eriko and Takeshi huh?

Me: See, now they'll eventually have this-

Anzu: See!

Me: Um...no comment.

Review! :D


	7. The Beginning

Chapter 7: The Beginning

Hiro felt disturbed. His eyes groggily opened as he sat up, and before he could react, he was sent back into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Miruku stood to the side of the room, her heart racing as she watched the new Dangerous Abilities teacher stare at the door. Fang. Eriko's eyes glared furiously at the floor; as if she could melt the carpet underneath Fang and make him fall to his death. Anzu, trying to remain as stoic as his father, kept a calm and composed expression, but in his eyes, anxiety and fear shone through. Azula looked pained. She never cared much for the kid before, but now, she was anxious for what this man would do.<p>

There was a knock at the door.

" Come in."

One step.

Another.

Then he stopped. A deadly silence, and then Fang spoke

" ...What do you have to say for yourself, Tsukishiro?"

The boy didn't flinch. He just met Fang's eyes without fear and uttered.

" Who the hell are you?"

Then he disappeared. A strong air cut off the air going to his neck and Fang pressed a hand to his stomach.

" Kiara!" Eriko exclaimed. " Fang! He just got here!"

" Common courtesy when someone asks a question is to answer it. Not to reply with one back," he hissed. " Not to mention as bluntly as Kiara-kun did here."

A snowy white mist began to form around Kiara's fingers, but disappeared quickly once he cried out in pain.

" Fang! Enough!" Eriko yelled. " Just release him!"

" Oi, Eriko! What is he doing?" Miruku screamed. She desperately tried to keep her canines from lengthening and attacking.

" Well, Kiara-kun," Fang said dangerously. " I'll ask again, what do you have to say for yourself?"

" Eriko!" Miruku yelled.

" I...had to.." he rasped. " Hiro...Hiro's...he's my best...friend..."

There a sickening crack and Kiara's eyes widened.

" Ki..ara?" Miruku asked softly.

Then he released a silent scream. His mouth was open for it, but no sound came. The room sat frozen in shock and fear until Fang dropped him, his body thudding onto the ground.

" Kiara..." Miruku said in a trembling voice. " Hey! Kiara!"

No response. She screwed her eyes shut and screamed, " WHAT DID YOU DO?"

She lunged for him, but was pulled back quickly by Azula.

" Let me go Azula!" she yelled. " I'm killing him! He-"

" Kiara's not dead Miruku," Eriko said in a chilling voice.

" Then-"

" It's my Alice, Miss Wang," Fang smirked. " Body Manipulation."

" Body...Manipulation..?"

" He's messing with Kiara's inner body systems," Azula hissed. " The muscular system, the nervous system, the circulatory system, his bones, all of it!"

Anzu stalked up to the man and stared him angrily in the face. " What do you think you're doing to Kiara-niisan."

" Move it brat," Fang shooed him away with a flick of his hand, careful not to touch him as he was fully aware of Anzu's alice.

" We need to get him to a hospital!" Miruku cried. She ran to his side and began to frantically began to shake him.

Fang reached for her, but was stopped by Eriko.

" If you've anything to say, say it to me."

He met the girl's cold glare and equally matched it with his black, pupiless eyes.

" Each of you will be investigating into the matter of Kida and Nathaniel."

" You don't mean Kiara too right?" Miruku yelled.

Fang feigned shock. " Of course. Kiara is _necessary_ for this. The mission will be pointless without him."

He turned and walked out the room.

" Oh God," Miruku grabbed Kiara hand and squeezed it.

" That won't help his condition Madame Super Strength," Anzu muttered.

" Shutup!" she snapped.

" I'll find Azusa," Azula said quickly leaving.

" What exactly did Kiara-niisan do?" Anzu asked with slight curiousity.

" He told Hiro everything," Miruku whispered. " About the Dangerous Abilities."

Anzu nodded, not bothering to ask anything else. Everyone knew the Dangerous Abilities was very different from the other classes; especially since the last Incident involving Sakura-sensei.

" Anzu," Miruku pleaded. " Can't you absorb the Alice in Kiara or something?"

" Sorry," he said shrugging. " His Alice isn't one that can be stolen, unfortunately."

Miruku could feel her eyes watering, but she quickly shook her head. Please, she _would not_ cry. Kiara is going to be alright. No, he _will be_ alright.

" What happened?" Azusa yelled running through the door.

Immediately, Miruku grabs her shoulders and stares into her dark eyes frantically.

" He's...he's-!"

Azusa gently pushes Miruku to the side and kneels next to the unconscious body, moving her illuminated green hands over him. Her brow wrinkles in frustration and she faces everyone with worry.

" We need to get him to the hospital. _Now_."

* * *

><p>Kiriri skipped up the stairs to the two-stars' floors. She walked the eerily quiet hall, curious as to why it was so quiet. She reached Hiro's door and knocked, dispelling all thoughts of everyone else. When there was no answer, she knocked again, this time, with more caution. Maybe he was asleep? Or had he stepped out? Maybe in the library? Hanging around Central Town with Kiara?<p>

She backed away from the door and knocked on other doors, only to receive no reply. Now, sh began to get slightly frightened. What had happened to the Academy's two-stars?

She walked down the hall, every second breaking into a jog, then a run as more doors went unanswered. She finally took the initiative to just throw open a door a search the room. No one. No one.

She started down the hall again, walking down the corridor of open doors that screamed for their occupants to come back. Every step she took was another second of the dreaded terror that was growing inside her.

_One step._

Five doors down.

_Two steps._

Four doors

_Three, four steps._

Two doors.

_Last step._

She stood frozen in front of the door, her heart pounding and head spinning. Kiriri lifted a shaking hand to the silver doorknob and turned it. There was soft click, and her heart jumped in panic. Hiro never left his door unlocked. So was definitely amiss.

She touched the door and it swung open at the slight brush of her fingers, welcoming her into the dread she could instantly feel.

She looked around the neat room. Papers stacked on the desk, clothes placed in a hamper in the corner, and his phone sitting calmly on the nightstand.

_The nightstand._

The blonde then rushed forward and snatched it up, quickly turning it on and searching to see if any calls had been made in the past few hours. Only one at 12:16 am.

Kiriri was trembling now. She closed it and slid it into the pocket of her jacket. Carefully, she scanned the room and her dark eyes fell on a crisp, folded sheet on the desk. A single step across the room and had the paper, now shaking violently in her fingers. A slight rustle and her heart stopped at words.

* * *

><p>" Is he okay?" Miruku pestered.<p>

The middle school student grunted and said, " I don't know, I can keep track if you keep asking every few seconds!"

" I'm sorry! Jeez, I'm just really nervous okay?" Miruku snapped. " What if-"

" Kiara-kun's fine Wang-san," the healer said. " I mean, he's not dead, so they thousands of cells that got destroyed are being replaced. I'm doing my best to heal his kidneys and lungs-"

" What happened to his lungs?" Miruku screamed. " Sasori-san!"

" Shut up!" he yelled impatiently." I was getting to that part! Anyway, his lungs have suffered little damage. Seems like whoever did this was planning to corrode his body, from the way it's healing."

" Fang could've just got Persona to do that," she said softly.

The door opened and Takeshi walked in with Eriko at his side, Azula and Azusa behind the nurse that was entering as well.

" How is he?" the nurse asked.

" Better than half an hour ago, I'll give you that," Sasori huffed.

" You can take a break Sasori-kun," the nurse said gently.

The aquamarine light on Kiara abdomen disappeared as he sighed in relief and leaned back.

" We'll be giving him an x-ray," she said. " We'll need to move him to radiology."

" It's that bad?" Miruku said softly.

" Honey, I think we clarified that when you brought him in," she said as gently as possible. Miruku frowned and turned back to him.

Takeshi positioned to lift Kiara off the bed, his hands placed in front of him as he prepared to use his Alice.

" Someone! You guys!" Kiriri shrieked, running into the room. She skidded to a stop and grabbed Takeshi's shoulder. her face was soaked from tears that were continuously flowing.

" What do you think you're doing?" Miruku snapped. " We're trying to move Kiara to radiology!"

" Well, Kiara's not going to be very happy when he hears about Hiro!" she yelled. " And isn't he the first person that he'd want to see?"

Miruku thought and remembered that they had sent Kiriri to get Hiro. He hadn't been around all day which was strange, and since the girl had been concerned herself, they thought bringing him to Kiara might help.

" Well, where is he?" Miruku said impatiently.

Kiriri covered her mouth with her hands and screwed her eyes shut, a muffled cry escaping from her. A slip of paper fell from her pocket and Eriko knelt down to pick it up. Her eyes scanned the paper and her face paled.

" What is it?" Miruku asked, growing concerned.

Unable to speak she handed it, to Miruku who slowly read the words, her eyes growing wider as she finished it.

" 'I have one and you have the other, it's a fair trade' ? What is that supposed to mean!" she yelled angrily.

" Hiro's gone! He disappeared!" Kiriri raged at her. " And _that_ was left in his room!"

" ...What?"

The two girls went silent as the room watched Kiara struggle to sit up.

" Kiara!" Miruku said in alarm. She tried to lay him back down, but to no success.

" Hiro is gone?" he rasped.

" Hiro is fine!" she lied. " Don't talk!"

" I'm not stupid!" he yelled. He coughed for a minute and looked back at her. " I heard what you two were yelling about!"

He made a move to get up, but the Kiriri stopped him.

" Tsukishiro-kun," she said quickly. " Don't move okay? You're injured."

" I don't care."

" And if we do?"

He stayed silent for a moment before trying to move again.

" Kiara!" Miruku snapped. " Just lay down!"

He gently pushed her aside and struggled to stand, no one stopping him but no one remaining silent either.

" Kiara," Eriko said. " We'll find Hiro. I swear."

" but for now just rest," Takeshi put in.

" They're right!"Azusa begged. " Just focus on healing!"

" Shutup!" he stood up straight, his right arm clutched over his stomach as he walked towards the door.

" Kiara." Azula stood with her arms crossed in the far corner of the room. " You really want to make yourself in a worse condition?"

" Hiro...I love Hiro. He's my best friend-no, my brother. He's the brother I never had, and if I have any say, I'm going to kill whoever kidnapped him."

" Alright Mr. Knight is Shining Armor," she smirked. " Where are you gonna start looking?"

Miruku sighed in relief at Azula's sharpness. If no one had mentioned that, Kiara would've left and worsened his condition before he even stepped out the hospital. The teen was baffled by the question. To be honest, he didn't know either.

" Kiara-kun," Miruku said in a soft voice. " I swear that Hiro will be back soon enough. Just, please...get better first."

Kiara was silent and then said, " Fine. But if any of you find something out, tell me immediately. I don't care if I'm crippled. Tell me."

Miruku could agree. He took a step towards the door and fell forward, hitting the floor with a loud thud. Sasori cursed under his breath.

" This guy just over works himself to the limit. " He walked forward and helped Azusa pick him up.

" Azusa-san, Sasori-kun," the nurse said. " If you'd help me escort him to radiology."

The nodded and walked out the door half-carrying, half-dragging Kiara out the door. Eriko glanced at Takeshi and tapped his shoulder. She made a motion for her friend to follow.

" Yeah-?" He blinked and stepped backward as she rested her head on his chest, gripping his jacket with her fists. " E-Eriko?"

"...What am I going to do Takeshi?" she whispered. " Kiara's injured so badly. He must've rearranged his entire skeletal system! And then his muscles, he's lucky Fang didn't bother his nervous system! And then Hiro's missing and Azula needs more training, and Anzu...he's a walking target for the principal."

" Fang?" Takeshi asked.

Eriko shook her head and looked up at him with watery eyes.

" I don't where to even begin," she murmured. " Help me Takeshi. Anything you know, I'll take it. Even if it has to do with Hiro's favorite color or something, anything would be helpful."

The things that Kiriri had told him about Nathaniel and Kida went through his mind again. There was no way he could betray Kiriri. The girl barely knew him! yet she had given him information that was so important to Hiro! To her! Information that was to be kept from the Dangerous Abilities class.

But Eriko...here she was, completely lost in the chaos that was beginning to lay upon them all and all she asked for a beacon. A small glimmer of light to guide her so she could help Hiro as much as she could.

What could he do?

" This is...to find Hiro right?" he said slowly meeting her eyes. She nodded quickly. " Nathaniel...and Kida...are the Angel of Light and the Angel of Death, but I'm sure you know that. Hiro calls them Retarded and Redundant. You could ask Kiriri where someone would take Hiro."

She stood gaping at him for a second and then hugged him, squeezing him until he had to pry her arm from around his neck. She smiled brightly and Takeshi nearly collapsed from how dazzling she was.

" Takeshi...thank you."

* * *

><p>Everyone was in Hiro's haunting room. Kiara, who was being operated on at that very moment, wasn't, though he wanted to be as much as everyone else.<p>

* * *

><p><em>" I have a right to be there as much as anyone!" he protested as they began to put him to sleep.<em>

_" Kiara-kun, we'll give the details after the operation," Eriko promised. " Right now, if you worry too much, it'll stress your body out. Relax."_

_" But-!"_

_" Kiara!" Miruku yelled. " I swear I'll tell you everything from the meeting! But for now...just hurry and get better okay stupid?"_

And he had fallen asleep with no further protest, the sedatives taking effect. So now, everyone sat in the room: Azula, Azusa, Kiriri, Miruku, Eriko, Takeshi, Anzu, and Ichigo ( who had come running when she heard Kiara-niichan and Hiro-niichan were in trouble).

" Alright, here's how it'll work," she said strongly. " Miruku. You, Azula and Anzu will track down and find where Hiro is."

" Why do I have to bring short stuff over here?" Miruku said glancing at Anzu dismissively. he glared at her and lunged for her hand, which she jerked away, fully aware that he had tried to steal her Alice.

" You two are going to get along!" she snapped. " He's going to replace Kiara until he can be put back in action. No one mention a word to Fang or he'll have _all our heads._"

" Okay, why can't you go?" Miruku frowned.

" Hmph, someone wants to stay home with their boyfriend," Anzu muttered.

" Shutup brat!" she snapped.

" Anyone else have super sense of smell? Sight? Hearing? No? There's your answer," Eriko said simply. " We don't have the tracking skills you do. You're the only one can decipher the foreign scent from Kiriri's and use that to find Hiro. Not to mention Hiro himself. So go through his things and sniff it up."

Miruku stood grumbling to herself and inhaled the smell of the room, coughing as she breathed to deeply. Eriko sighed. " Don't kill yourself in the process."

" No promises Princess," Miruku smirked. Eriko only rolled her eyes and pointed at Azusa and Ichigo.

" You two will be taking care of Kiara and keeping watch on him so that he doesn't leave."

Miruku wanted to shout, _Why them! Why not me? Kiara's_ my _partner!_ But it took all her self-restraint not to.

" Roger!" Ichigo exclaimed. Anzu sighed in relief, thankful that his sister wouldn't have to be anywhere near the danger.

" Alright, and Takeshi and I will keep in touch with you guys Miruku," she handed them and earpiece in the shape of a small star. " We'll talk to you through this. There's a microphone built in with good reception, so there's no need for a wire to connect one."

" Okay then," the vampire inserting the piece in her ear. Anzu took his and did the same.

" So, we just follow Miruku, kill whoever gets in our way and rescue Hiro right?" Azula muttered. She fiddled with the earpiece for a moment before crossing her arms and reclaiming her bored expression.

" That's it," Eriko nodded. " You guys can leave in an hour." She glanced at Miruku as if to say, Tell Kiara your good-byes.

" Alright," Miruku smiled in thanks and took a determined look on her face. " Let Operation: Bring Hiro Back commence."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Reason why this chapter was out quicker than any others: I was so excited for this chapter. Next chapter is their big mission! Don't freak, everyone will be taking part one way or another.

And yes, I added in some ErikoXTakeshi there :D Just needed a little time so it didn't seem pressured. And I'm sure you guys know Miruku by now...

And in case you were wondering, Fang is an important character of mine. His Alice is, as you read, Body manipulation. basically, what he did to Kiara is destroy a crapload of cells in his body (which is painless, I know, but still effective), he distorted his bones ( broke some, twisted some, maybe rearranged, that's up to you), and only tore few muscles. Luckily, Fang was nice enough to not screw up his nervous system. Scary stuff :D

Okay,** What will happen to Hiro? Will Kiriri find out about Takeshi's slight betrayal? Will Kiara be stupid enough to actually leave the hospital before he's fully healed?** The world may never know...unless you review.


	8. Cooperation

Chapter 8: Cooperation

* * *

><p>Kiara lay in the hospital bed impatiently, trying to force God to heal him quicker so he could save Hiro. Every now and then, when Azusa or Ichigo would leave, he'd try to leave; just to go and train or whatever he wanted. Anything to get a bit stronger. But someone would always find him and piggyback him back to his room.<p>

For the fifth time that day, Sasori had to come and keep an eye on him. Kiara groaned. He didn't have time to just lay here! Hiro could be getting tortured!

" Sasori, if you let me go, I'll hook you up with Azula!" Kiara tried.

" Sorry, I'm not into getting killed," he muttered.

Wrong twin.

" Okay, am I almost better at least?" he asked.

" No." Sasori leaned against the wall and stared at the boy in the bed. " Why're you so set on getting Hiro back? He's got the invention Alice. He could be on his way back here just because of one invention's brilliance or defects. Both are in his favor."

Kiara found a point in Sasori's words and visibly relaxed. The dark-haired student medic grinned and shook his head.

" Ready for your treatment?"

* * *

><p>Miruku leapt gracefully from tree branch to tree branch, passing her teammates by far. Anzu furrowed his brow and yelled, " Hey! Vampire! Slow down, not all of us can leap like you!"<p>

Miruku grimaced and slowed to a stop. She watched as no more than five seconds later, they appeared in the clearing.

" You guys weren't even that far behind!" she snapped.

" That's your fault for not listening to where we were as properly as you should've!" Anzu smirked.

Mirku's fists clenched. She really just wanted to tear his head off, but she had to refrain. Ichigo wouldn't like that at all.

She jumped down and landed in front of him, her face close to his.

" Shutup brat, I'm only working with the likes of you so I can find Hiro and bring him back to my partner," she hissed.

" Whatever Vampire," Anzu snapped. " You don't care about Hiro-nii, you care about Kiara-nii. Hiro could die for all you care, but you won't let that happen. Why? Because if Hiro-nii died, then Kiara-nii's spirit would die too. And you, being the selfish hag you are, don't want to see Kiara become a lifeless shell!"

Miruku grabbed his school blazer roughly, pulling him closer. " I care about Hiro as much as the next person! Kiara just cares more! Hiro's my friend too! Don't stick your nose in affairs you don't understand brat!"

Azula closed her eyes. They'd never get anywhere with these two.

" Hmph! As if! When's the last time you actually talked to Hiro-nii! I bet you never have!"

Her grip grew tighter on the boy's jacket as he continued.

" If you really cared about him, you wouldn't even be arguing with me right now! You would've ignored it and kept moving!"

Miruku then froze. Azula smiled. _Finally, he got it across,_ she thought.

" Miruku," she murmured. " The objective of this mission is Hiro, not Kiara. Trust everyone to watch over him. Right now, we need to find Hiro as quickly as possible. The enemy is possibly trying to gather information on The Angel of Light and Death and the longer they have him, the more time they can use whatever means possible to get information out of him."

Anzu pried the older girl's hands from his clothing, smoothing out the fabric before facing her.

" Anything else to say?" he asked.

Miruku began to retort when there was a slight rustle she heard from the eastern direction.

" We're being followed."

* * *

><p>Sasori collapsed into his chair, his breathing labored as he looked with pride at the sleeping Kiara. The boy should be recuperating finely now. And he had no assistance from Azusa whatsoever this time. His face was calm and peaceful as his chest rose and fell gently, unlike before when he'd wince everytime he took a breath. Sasori sighed in content and his eyes began to close until he descended into a sound sleep.<p>

And that's when Kiara made his move.

He softly crept out of bed and left his hospital room, wincing at every step he took since his abdominal muscle still pained him. He carefully looked down each hall and walked as quickly as he dared until he finally left the hospital. Already he was exhausted. He knelt down in the grass for a moment before moving again towards his dorm.

* * *

><p>" Wait up Azula! Miruku!" Anzu gasped.<p>

The two older girls were much faster than the elementary division student.

Miruku turned and grabbed Anzu, carrying him piggyback.

" Jeez, you're such a handful," she muttered.

Anzu frowned, a light blush scampering across his cheeks as he muttered a thank you.

" Miruku how far are they?" Azula asked.

" Not very, they're getting closer," she whispered. " Can you guys go any faster?"

" Unless you want me to be too tired in the worst case scenario, no," Azula said.

Miruku glanced at her and nodded. " Then, I guess we need a plan huh."

" Oh? A plan? It's so adorable how you believe you have that much time."

Miruku cursed silently as she halted, clutching Anzu tightly as he clung to her back Azula sighed and turned around, crossing her arms in an indifferent manner. Miruku took in the features of their enemies. A large burly man with swirling tattoo designs weaving down his arms stood grinning widely at them and a small petite woman next to him, half her face shielded with a hood.

" Hey! Kaze! Let's just take 'em out now! Doesn't look like they can get very far!" the man yelled.

" Don't underestimate me!" Miruku barked angrily. Azula only rolled her eyes and muttered something about ignorance and fools.

" Not yet Bard. We need the girl with the boy," the one named Kaze said.

" You need Miruku eh?" Azula asked. " I'd like to see you try an get her."

" You challenging us girlie?" Bard yelled.

" No. Miruku's just a handful. You won't get her easily."

Miruku raised and eyebrow at the girl standing next to her. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?

" Hmph! We'll see about that!" Bard lunged forward despite the outbursts of his companion who was yelling at him to stop.

He lunged unexpectedly at Miruku slamming his hands down on the branch where she stood. Automatically, it snapped, sending the four of them to the ground.

" W-what the hell was that!" she yelled. She stared up at him and tried to study his movements.

" His Alice," Anzu whispered. " It's really...weird."

" Eh?" Miruku jumped backward from where she was before, watching the ground sink as he lifted his hand up. Bard smirked and then pushed forward. A gale of wind blew the two backward into a tree yards behind them.

" A-anzu!" Miruku looked around and saw the boy struggling to stand, his knee scraped from hitting the tree. The blonde scrambled over to him and picked him up bridal style, much to his protest.

She jumped into the tree's branches and set him down.

" He's got more than one Miruku, I can just tell," Anzu muttered. He wiped at the blood on his knee and shrugged, wiping his hand off on his jacket dismissively.

" Do you know what it is?" she asked frantically. " Super strength?"

" No. It can't be. He's barely moving," Anzu said. Miruku blinked at the boy, his attention to detail astounding her.

" Contact Eriko and Takeshi quick!" Miruku exclaimed. She whipped around at the sound of Bard's voice and crashing trees.

" Eriko?" Anzu said. " We've got a problem."

Eriko, back at the academy nodded and pressed the record button for future references.

" What is it, Anzu?"

" There's these two guys, once a big, muscular dude and the other's this really small girl. Their Alices are unidentified, but the big guy's been chasing me and Miruku around for a bit."

" And his Alice?" Takeshi asked.

Anzu was silent for a moment. " It's strange. I've never seen anything like it."

" How strange?" Eriko asked.

" He can barely touch something and it'll be destroyed."

" Could it be like Persona's Alice? Or Azula's?"

" No, nothing like that. Think more like explosion destroyed. Demolition-like," Anzu replied. " Miruku!"

The girl had lunged forward at the man, only to be flung away against a tree.

" What happened?" Eriko asked quickly.

" He just grabbed her arm and single flick of the wrist and he threw her."

" How far-"

" Into a tree. And it left an impression."

Takeshi's eyes widened and he glanced at Eriko, who returned his gaze with a solemn look.

" Perhaps it's the force Alice Anzu."

Anzu nodded quickly and yelled. " Miruku! His Alice is force!"

" Force?" she said weakly. " What kind of...stupid...name...is that? It just...sounds like...an alternate of...super strength..."

Bard grabbed her by the neck and jerked her up roughly, his large hands nearly crushing her neck. " Now girlie, tell me where this partner of yours is."

" Ki..ara...?"

" Kiara! There we go! Making progress!" he sneered. " American Alice Academy Principle's been looking for him for years."

_Eh? They're not the people that took Hiro?_ Miruku thought.

" American...Alice Academy...Principal wants Kiara?" Miruku yelled. " What do you mean...? Are you...saying...you don't...have...Hiro?"

Anzu caught on quickly to what she was doing and reported the situation to Eriko.

" Takeshi! Go check on Kiara now!" she yelled. " We've got to disconnect. We'll find Kiriri or someone to maintain the connection if you need help."

Anzu nodded and looked back at Miruku. He had to save her.

" What's this Hiro kid you're talking about?" Bard snapped. " Come on! I meant the Kiara kid! Where is he?"

Miruku scratched at his hands, her nails growing rapidly and her fangs pushing at her bottom lip.

" Oh? Vampire Alice hm?" Bard asked. " Sounds like-"

" Now!" she rasped.

Anzu wrapped his arms around the large man's waist and in his hands he felt a small stone forming, steadily growing larger and larger.

Bard raised an eyebrow and laughed. " Trying to hug me? What does this look like to you kid? Barbie? Hugs don't solve everything!" He roughly pushed Anzu over the side of the branch.

" An-!...zu...?"

Miruku blinked from her position and saw no limp body on the ground. One moment he'd been falling and the next, there had been a blur and he'd disappeared. Her eyes widened, the one gold sparkling with excitement and the green glowing with hope. There was only one person who could do that.

She took hold of the man's wrist and crushed it, his howls music to her ears as she dropped him onto the ground below.

" Kiara!"

The dark blue head slowly rose and turned to face the vampire, a smile growing on his face. Anzu smirked and looked up at him, holding the stolen Alice as a prize.

" One down," he grinned. " One to go."

* * *

><p>Kaze sighed back where Azula was. " Jeez, having such a stupid partner. We'll never find Kiara."<p>

" Hm, I'm glad I'm not you," Azula said with mock pity.

Kaze remained expressionless. " So, do you know where Tsukishiro Kiara is?"

" Never heard of him," Azula lied.

" Liar," Kaze said. " But I won't pressure you. Kiara will make Master happy, and that's all that matters you see."

" Why do you want this kid?" Azula asked.

Kaze turned and whispered, " Why should I tell you?"

She hopped off from the branch where she rested before, escaping into the forest.

" Oh? She didn't even bother to get her comrade," Azula said.

* * *

><p>" Kiara! Don't push yourself!" Miruku held support the staggering boy while holding onto Anzu.<p>

" I-I'm fine...just a little tired," he whispered.

" Sit down then! Jeez, you're such an idiot!" Miruku said stopping.

" I don't need rest!" Kiara protested. Miruku ignored him and sat him against a tree.

" Ugh, where's Azusa or Sasori when you need them?" she muttered. " Kiara, why'd you leave?"

" You don't want me here?"

" No! It's not that! It's just...you're still injured..." Miruku murmured.

" So? Hiro's my friend, I'm going to save him even if it kills me," Kiara said softly.

" Really? Then maybe I should fight you and show you how strong our enemy could be," Miruku hissed.

" You two!" Anzu yelled. " We need to cooperate!"

" I don't need to cooperate! I need to save Hiro!" Kiara yelled.

" I will punch you into the next dimension idiot! Now sit down!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ The Academy~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eriko and Takeshi ran to the hospital but were stopped by a shadowy figure.<p>

Fang.

" What do you want?" the princess hissed.

" You have a mission," he said in a threatening voice, as if he were daring them to reject it. " Where's Miruku and the others?"

" I sent them ahead," she said in a calm voice. " Kiara's in the hospital. If you really want me to go, allow Takeshi to go too."

Fang narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't question Eriko's motives.

" Do as you please; just get me that letter."

Eriko nodded and watched as he disappeared.

" Who was that?" Takeshi asked.

" No one, let's go."

The boy didn't press any further; he had to suppress all the urges to do so. But Eriko wouldn't tell, he knew that. She'd been like that since middle school; she'd only tell what kept everyone safe.

" Eriko-senpai!"

Sasori came rushing toward the pair, bending over in exhaustion.

" Sasori? Wha-"

" Kiara! he's disappeared! I have no idea- he's just _gone_!"

" What?" Eriko screamed. Sasori nearly jumped from the shock of seeing the girl's normally composed, calm face become a mask of horror and frustration.

" Good God, now what're are we going to do?" Takeshi muttered. " Kiriri is going to man the comms while you and I are out, and-"

" You and I?" Eriko asked. " Takeshi, you're not coming with me."

" I thought you wanted me to go with you?"

" I only said that so Fang wouldn't force Kiara! No way am I letting you endanger yourself!"

" Just let me go Eriko, I'm not a child," he said impatiently. " I can help."

" The fact you're being so stubborn proves how childish you are," Eriko snapped.

Takeshi smirked. " Aren't you being childish too?"

" Ahem! Hate to interrupt your little flirt fest, but we've got a missing hospital patient! What're-"

" Sasori! Find Azusa and Ichigo and track down Kiara," Eriko ordered. " Takeshi will take you to the control room in the head office and give you comms units. You should be able to track Miruku and Anzu easily." Eriko handed him her watch, a small device that displayed a grid with slowly moving green lights.

" Kiara will definitely be with them, that is assuming he hasn't caught up yet," she said. " Takeshi, after that, you'll-"

" Come with you to find that letter," he filled in.

Eriko glared at him. " _Stay in the school_."

" No, I think you mean find the letter."

Eriko pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. " Must you be so difficult?"

" That's just typical Takeshi," he grinned.

Eriko allowed herself a small smile before walking away. Takeshi turned to follow, but was stopped by Sasori.

" You sound like you have a crush on Eriko-senpai," he said.

" That's crazy talk," he muttered. " Come on kid."

Sasori followed silently for a few minutes before continuing, " You act different around her you know. More relaxed."

" More relaxed? What the hell's wrong with you kid? What've you been smoking?"

" I bet if Eriko-senpai was around, you wouldn't have replied like that," Sasori snapped.

Takeshi walked on for a few more moments before retorting coldly, " Mind your own business brat."

* * *

><p>Miruku internally groaned as she helped Kiara walk, the older boy barely moving his feet. Anzu watched from the side. Sure, he'd be dead had Kiara not shown up, but his senpai was somewhat of a burden now. Don't get him wrong, he loved Kiara, but he <em>was<em> injured. Did he expect to be of use?

" Kiara? We can stop if you want, we've walked quite a bit," Miruku said with concern.

Anzu wanted to scream; they'd just stopped ten minutes ago! They were getting nowhere! Kiara sensed Anzu's impatient attitude and shook his head.

" Let's keep going," he said huskily. " I can go a few more miles."

" But-"

A sharp gasp was extracted from Kiara. His dark eyes widened in disbelief at the person in front of him. With as much strength as he could conjure, he gave a shaky walk towards the boy, almost collapsing with the sharp pain in his muscles.

" H-Hiro!" he called.

The boy stirred slightly, his head turning slightly on the rough trunk of the tree he leaned against. His scarred, bruised face gave a weak smile at the sight of him.

" Ki...ara-chan...what happened to you? You...look awful..."

Kiara took another shaky step, but was stopped by Auzla.

" Don't. It could be a trap," she said sternly.

" But...it's Hiro!" Kiara said stubbornly.

" Azula-chan...? Is Azusa-chan here too?" he asked in a wavering voice.

" No Hiro," she said. " Where've you been?"

" Are you alright?" Miruku asked. " Oi, Azula, he looks-"

" Wait," she said to the blonde. " Hiro, do you know who took you?"

The white-haired teen slowly lifted his wrist. On it was a silver band that clutched at his skin mercilessly.

" They put this on me," he whispered. " I..managed to escape...but they might be following..."

A violent cough came from him as he finished his sentence.

" Hiro..." Kiara whispered. " Get off Miruku."

" But-"

" Miruku..." he turned to look at her with pleading eyes. " Please."

" Miruku! Don't!" Azula snapped. " We don't know-"

" What if it's Hiro Azule-nee!" Anzu exclaimed. " We can't worry about traps right now!"

" But-"

" Azula, let's just wait okay?" Miruku asked.

Already, Kiara was walking slowly and carefully towards Hiro. Every step caused a sharp pain or soreness to erupt in his muscles, but he did his best not to show it. He reached Hiro in the next few strides and knelt in front of him.

" Kiara-chan..." a teary smile lit up his face as he lifted a hand.

A calming feeling filled the older boy as he watched Hiro intently. He looked at Hiro's eyes and a cold realization hit him.

Today was Tuesday and his eyes were red, not purple.

And Hiro would never confuse his days.

By time Kiara could jump back from him, Hiro hand had clasped around Kiara's neck in a iron grip.

" Kiara-nii!" Anzu yelled and began to run forward but was surrounded by darkness and shadows in an instant.

_He's Sakura-sensei and Hyuuga-sensei's child isn't he?_

_He has the Stealing Alice right?_

_How scary!_

_I hear he stole a teacher's Alice!_

_How terrible!_

Anzu looked around him at the shadowy figures whispering about him, his sister, what he had.

" Stop..." he said softly. " No...I didn't! I'm not evil! I'm not!"

To outside eyes, Anzu look insane as he yelled at the empty air, turning in circles and pressing his hands against his ears frantically.

" Shut up!" he yelled.

" Azula! What the heck-"

_Miruku._

The blonde stiffened and turned slowly.

" Mother...Father..." she whispered. Azula looked at her strangely as she quickly figured out what was going on.

Meanwhile, Miruku staggered back, trying to escape her judging, cruel parents.

_" We're sending you away darling."_

_" Mother? Why?"_

_" You need special help."_

_" It's not natural to want to bite people."_

_" I-I won't do it anymore! I swear!"_

_" You've said that before Miruku!"_

_" I really mean it! Don't send me away!"_

" Don't...I didn't...I...I was...I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay?" Miruku screamed and fell to her knees. Her hands gripped her hair with such force, she could've ripped it out.

" Miruku! Calm down! It's an illusion!" Azula said frantically.

She rushed forward and began to help a faltering Kiara, who had been wrestling with "Hiro" for the past few minutes. She grabbed onto the imposter's shoulder and an image filled her mind.

_" Azula! Show me your Alice one more time!"_

_" For the last time, no Azusa! Now go away, you're being irritating."_

_" Aw, Onee-chan! Just show me-"_

_" I said __**Go away!"**_

A single tear leaked out as the memory flooded her mind.

" Azusa..."

" Azula!" Kiara cried, but she couldn't hear him. Azula had also been lost to the illusions.

" They're gone, they can't help you now," "Hiro" whispered. The friendly boy's appearance became misty as it morphed to the image of a small petite woman.

" Master has been searching for you for years Kiara-kun," she whispered. " I bet he can't wait to have you back."

Rage filled the boy under her as he understood. " You work for _him_?"

" Ah, ah, ah, I don't work for him; I work for no one. I merely go to his school."

Kiara's vision became blurry, pinpoints of light winking at him as less and less oxygen reached his brain.

" Let...go..." he rasped.

" Listen to it Kiara-kun," she whispered. " Your friends...they're completely helpless, as are you. Succumb to Il Temeto Tre..."

Those were the last words Kiara heard before he blacked out.

_Sorry... Hiro..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>NOOO! Not Kiara too! D: First Hiro, now Kiara? This is crazy. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see how it plays out!

**Will Hiro and Kara be saved? What will happen when the retrieval group sees that Kiara is no longer with them? Will Eriko let Takeshi follow her on the mission? Will Ichigo and Anzu make their way into this story as more important characters?**

Maybe.

Review please! :D


	9. Crisis

**Chapter 9:** Crisis

* * *

><p>Kiara slowly awakened, his eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. As images became clearer, his foggy mind perceived metal bars. <em>A cell? <em>he thought dimly.

" Kiara?"

His head shot up all too quickly, and he placed a hand to his head, trying to dull the unbearable aching that had started.

" Kiara! I can't believe it's you!"

_Who...?_ The voice sounded familiar, but Kiara didn't bother trying to search his memories too much.

" I don't...know..." he said slowly. God, the aching in his skull was _excruciating!_

" It's me! Lorelei! Lorelei-"

A groaning sound that morphed into wheezing came from somewhere. Light streamed into the dark, damp area and footsteps heavily walked down the aisle in between the cages.

Summing up any strength he had, he opened his eyes as far as he could, the subtle light painful to his eyes that had adjusted to the dark.

" Tsukishiro Kiara is awake. Repeat, Tsukishiro Kiara is awake and ready to be interrogated."

_Interrogated..?_

The heavy sound of footsteps came closer and closer, nearly freezing Kiara's heart as he tried to sit up and fight back.

But he was _so weak_.

The door wheezed open and he was grabbed by his arms roughly, the Lorelei girl crying out when Kiara yelled as intolerable pain ripped through his body. His movements were slow and feeble as his barely clenched fists pounded on the man.

" Kid, if the boss didn't need you so much, you'd be dead," a gruff voice told him. Kiara felt his body quake violently, his mind making the prison spin uncontrollably.

His eyes fell onto the Lorelei girl and she began making strange motions with her hands.

_Signs..? _he thought.

His eyes drifted closed as he allowed himself to be thrown over the man's shoulder, his bones causing sharp pains to echo throughout his body. His mind spun as he swayed slightly on his back, the overwhelming urge to vomit nearly overcoming him. Focusing intently on the ground, Kiara desperately tried remembering the events before his capture.

_I left the Academy...I then caught up with Miruku and the others and saved Anzu..._

Kiara flew backward and found himself planted in a chair. The special star glanced around the room, in awe at the furnishings. It was as if he were in...

" Wait!" he yelled, but the door had already swung shut, leaving Kiara alone with his interrogator who had yet to make an appearance. A sense of alarm flew through Kiara as memories came flooding back. From his left, he heard a slow creak and turned to meet the eyes of his captor.

"_You."_

The man smiled, a genuine grin as if he were truly happy to see Kiara. But the boy knew it was fake. Everything about this man couldn't be trusted.

" Hello Tsukishiro-kun. I trust you're glad to see me?"

* * *

><p>When Miruku awakened, her first instinct was to find her partner. She leaped to her feet in a flurry, whipping around in circles in an attempt to find and attack whatever moved in her sight. To her surprise (and anger), she only found Azula and Anzu sitting next to a blazing flame. Miruku watched in horrified disbelief as Azula passively prodded at the flame with a stick. <em>Didn't anyone care that Kiara had been <em>_**kidnapped?**_

" What the hell are you two _doing?_!" she yelled.

Azula only glanced up before breaking her stick in half and tossing it into the flames. She eyed Miruku for a few seconds before calmly replying, " It's night. Go back to sleep."

" _That's _your reasoning?!" Miruku raged. " Kiara could be miles away by now! _MILES_! Do you even _care _what happens to him?!"

" I care enough to know that the best route is to sit here and _think _bloodsucker, " Azula hissed. " Now shut your trap and go back to sleep. We set off tomorrow."

Miruku seethed, her blood boiling fervently as she watched her fellow peer curl up next to the fire. Anzu looked between the two girls, more intrigued at the mini spat fest rather than unsettled. Miruku slowly sat back down next to the flame, drawing her knees in close to her chest.

_In, out. In, out. Kiara will be fine. You're overreacting. It's just your Alice._

Miruku closed her eyes for a moment and rested her head on her knees, clearing her mind for sleep.

" Miruku-senpai."

The vampire glanced up, her eyes meeting Anzu's as he regarded her thoughtfully.

" Kiara-senpai...I think he'll be fine," he said leaving her gaze and staring into the flames. " He's got three Alices, not to mention he's really smart and he wants to save Hiro. Even if he is injured...I don't think he'll be overpowered so easily. So don't worry okay?"

Miruku gazed at the elementary student, catching his features in the flickering light. In the darkness of night, he almost looked like his father. Heck, if he hadn't inherited his mother's Alices, he could practically _be _him. Miruku gave him a small smile.

" Thank you Anzu," she said. " Here, I'll take first watch. Go to sleep."

Even though she'd said those things and calmed significantly, she couldn't help the small shred of anxiety jabbing in her brain.

_Kiara..where are you?_

Miruku stiffened slightly at the static in her ear and the shrieking voice blaring straight into her eardrum.

" Damn it, Yuuki, is that _you_?" she groaned. " Turn off velociraptor mode will you?"

" Can it Miruku, just tell me, have you found my husband yet?" she asked in a panicked tone. " Because-"

" We have a more pressing issue than _just _Hiro now," Miruku said bitterly. " Kiara's gone."

" Yeah, I know," Miruku bit back a growl at the admiration in the other girl's voice. " He went off to save my Hiro on his deathbed, how chival-"

" Okay, one, I'm pretty sure Hiro does _not _belong to _you. _Second, Kiara _was not _on his deathbed. And three, that's not what I meant by Kiara's gone."

There a silence before Kiriri asked, more seriously this time, what she meant.

" I mean that Kiara caught up with us in the middle of a fight and got captured by who knows what," Miruku fought down the anger the situation awoke in her. " We've no idea where he is."

There was a long silence- so long Miruku had thought Kiriri had fainted on the line.

" Miruku? It's me, Sasori."

" What happened to princess?"

" She's going to alert Yumeboshi-senpai about this."

" No need to do that!" Miruku said quickly. Images of Fang gathered in her head and sent shivers down her spine. Yet she couldn't help but feel satisfaction at their reaction to Kiara's kidnapping. " I mean, I'm glad you're con-"

" That's not the issue. The issue is that now Azusa Fay and Ichigo Hyuuga are on their way in _your direction_ because they think Kiara's with _you. _The issue now is that there are now two students kidnapped that the school doesn't know about, one of which is a Dangerous Abilities student who can give away school- no, _national_ secrets to other countries about Alices in Japan. The issue is that _both_ Yumeboshi-senpai and Nagisa-senpai are on their way to who knows where to do who knows what and have _no idea _that _Kiara's been kidnapped."_

Miruku sat in stunned silence as the weight of the situation dawned on her. " Dear G.. gosh." The word burned on her tongue, and she couldn't suppress the growl when Sasori laughed.

" That isn't funny you jackass."

" It actually is," he replied saucily. " Can you walk into a church?"

" That isn't the issue," Miruku said through clenched teeth, mocking him and gaining satisfaction at the difference in his tone.

" Right. Listen," Sasori said earnestly. " Wait for Azusa and Ichigo and come back to the school with them. We-"

" Me?! Why _me?!_" Miruku yelled. She paused as Anzu turned and mumbled near the dying fire.

" Because Azula is more powerful than you and because Anzu is a child, and he can't protect Azusa and Ichigo on his own," Sasori said. " I don't _care _if he can steal, insert, or nullify Alices. He's a child. Azusa is sufficient, but she's a healer, not a fighter. And Ichigo, also, is a child."

" If you're going based on that logic, why'd you send her with Azusa in the first place?!" Miruku snapped.

" Because if you all were preoccupied, who would put up some form of defense for Azusa while she was healing Kiara or bringing him to safety?" Sasori said impatiently. " Damn it Miruku, that's not important. We need you back here. What if the people that take Hiro and Kiara come back to the Academy? And all the Dangerous Abilities students are gone?!"

" Um, hello, teachers?"

" It's not- look, just come-"

Miruku switched off her comms unit and buried her face in her hands, irritation at that smug Sasori boiling through her. How dare he claim Azula is more powerful than her? Age doesn't make you more or less powerful, she thought grimly. It was ridiculous. At this rate, Kiara would never be found.

Slowly, lifting her head, an idea struck her. She looked at her teammates, the sleeping forms deathly still as she soundlessly made her way around them and climbed into the trees. Miruku smirked; this was perfect. She pulled her comms unit out of her ear and dropped it into the grass beneath her; no way she could successfully save Kiara with Sasori and Blondie screaming in her ear. Oh, and Hiro too.

She took one last look at the two on the ground before taking off in search of Kiara's captors.

* * *

><p>When Hiro had been taken, he expected large, burly men to beat the truth about Kida and Nathaniel out of him. Or at least to threaten him. And here he was, sitting at a table in a garden with a small girl and boy, having a tea party.<p>

" Hiro-nii, do you like sandwiches?" the boy asked.

" I do! Well, I don't like tuna much," he said thoughtfully. " Is that tuna?"

The children shook their head and glowed with delight when he took on of their small sandwiches, relishing in it's surprisingly rich flavor. If this was what getting kidnapped was like, he really wished it happened more often.

He woke up in a fabulous room, with a butler and maid at his command. Of course, he didn't ask much, just where he was and what happened. But they didn't seem too enthusiastic to tell him, just urged that he changed out of the Academy's uniform. At that notion, Hiro felt a urge of panic at potentially losing his cell phone, but felt it right in his pocket.

He'd done as the servants asked, and changed into a rather formal looking suit. He blatantly refused to wear the jacket and walked about in the crisp white dress shirt, cravat, slacks and dress shoes. He squirmed uncomfortably in the vest the maid forced on him, saying that Master wouldn't have him looking partially decent. When Hiro asked who "Master" was, she remained silent and left.

" Hey, where are we?" he asked one of the children.

The girl frowned slightly and looked at her tea in concentration before saying brightly, " We're at Masters home!"

Hiro suppressed a groan and smiled at the girl. " Do you know who Master is?"

" Well...he's quite tall, and he's really nice like Hiro-nii," she said slowly. " Reiji?"

" Yeah, really nice! He buys us toys and cakes and everything we want!" he said excitedly. " Especially if we're good and use our powers!"

Hiro froze and looked at them, awe and horror gripping him as he asked, " Reiji-kun? Rika-chan? What..powers do you mean?"

" Well, Reiji can make anyone do whatever he wants! Though I don't like when he does it to me," Rika pouted.

Hiro glanced at the boy, both apprehensive and curious as to what she meant by do anything he wants. Hiro decided it was best not to venture into it.

" And me, I can go through time!" she said proudly.

A chill went through Hiro at the mention of their Alices; now, he was beginning to see why he was here and being so taken care of.

" Hiro-nii? What's wrong?" Reiji asked in concern.

" Oh look, it's Master!" Rika said excitedly. They both jumped up and ran behind Hiro, said boy rising to his feet and turning to meet the eyes of a man who didn't appear much older than him.

He grinned and patted Rika's head, his teeth perfectly white and straight. It was almost creepy how neat his entire demeanor was, from his bleach blond hair, to his teeth, to the spotless white suit and shoes.

" Hello Kiryuu Hiro, I trust everything's to your liking?"

Hiro nodded slowly, slightly wary of this overly bright man. " Why am I here?"

A queasy feeling settled in his stomach at the man's laugh. It wasn't an unattractive laugh, it was actually quite nice to listen to. It was just the fact that everything about the man seemed...artificial.

" You get straight to the point don't you Kiryuu-kun?" he said. " Come, let's talk in my private room."

As if on cue, Rika and Reiji stepped away from "Master" and both dropped into a low bow and curtsy. Hiro raised his eyebrows and glanced at the man, who only smiled in return.

" Aren't they just precious?"

* * *

><p>Hiro stared at the cup of tea the man had poured for him, not willing to even touch the cup. It could be poisoned for all he knew; Kida and Nathaniel always worried about him with stuff like that.<p>

" Kiryuu-kun, you know of Yuuki-san."

He met his eyes. It wasn't a question.

" I know Kiriri-chan."

He smiled brightly. " Good! Good! Now, let's continue. You know The Angel of Death and The Angel of Light."

Hiro paused. " Who?"

" Th Angel of Death and Light," the man repeated. " Surely, you know them."

Hiro frowned and shook his head. " I don't know anyone like that."

" But Kiriri Yuuki knows of them. So of course-"

" I've never met anyone with names like that," Hiro said innocently. " Though those are some really weird names."

The man paused staring at Hiro for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. " Okay! I see, Kiryuu-kun. We don't exactly know their real names you see, but we know that they are known as that in our world. They're very powerful brothers you see, and I need to meet them for special purposes."

Hiro hesitated before asking, " What kind of purposes?"

The man smiled and shook his head; Hiro wasn't getting any information from him. Not unless he offered some himself.

" So, Kiryuu-kun," he asked. " Do you know two people like that."

Hiro suddenly became very keenly aware of the cellphone in his pocket. The one Kiara had tried to take. He meet the eyes of the man everyone referred to as "Master".

" No, I do not."

* * *

><p>Eriko looked around, unable to remove the look of awe from her face. She'd been outside the Academy plenty of times; her missions allowed her that luxury. But she could barely remember the last time she'd been just on the streets. Surrounded by shops, cars, students coming home from school. It was almost magical in a sense. As if she were young again.<p>

" Eriko. Er-i-ko."

She blinked, waking from her daze and looked at Takeshi. He looked bored, he always looked bored. Yet, she could definitely tell that being outside the Academy was working it's magic on him just like it was her.

Even so...

" Takeshi, go back," she said coldly. " This is a matter of the Dangerous Abilities students, and us alo-"

" Eriko," he shot back. " Don't pretend to be any stronger than you are."

She flinched, slightly hurt by his words, but also irritated. Who was _he _to judge how strong _she _was.

" I can handle myself sir," she said tactfully. " There's no need for you to continue playing knight in shining armor."

She stalked into the crowd, ignoring the whispers people made as they took note of her uniform. She could still hear Takeshi's footsteps behind her and grew even more irritated. What was it gonna take to get him to _go back?_

" Oi, Eriko," he was much closer now, almost to where his breath tickled her neck. Eriko nearly jumped; gosh, when did he even get that close? " I think we're attracting too much attention."

Eriko crossed the street with Takeshi on her heels, reaching for him and pulling him to the side.

" Like I was saying, maybe we should change."

" Into what, our birthday suits?" Eriko rolled her eyes. " It doesn't matter what we're wearing, we- I mean _I_, just need to finish our- I mean _my_ mission."

" Well think about it like this princess," Takeshi retorted. " We're from Alice Academy. We could get kidnapped and put into human trafficking. Or sold for money. held for ransom. We're valuable for what we are, and these uniforms-" he tugged at his jacket in distaste."-are like us holding a flashing neon sign that says 'kidnap me'."

Eriko's cheeks reddened at not recognizing the situation first. " Okay, fine. Point taken. But what do you suggest we change into hm?"

Takeshi face palmed and muttered," For a such a prestigious student, you sure do act like a no star." He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face the multiple stores alongside them. " We'll go in, use the money Fang gave you. Buy some new clothes."

" Are you kidding?! That's for food and lodging! We need that-"

" Okay, then pick out something cute and cheap," Takeshi cut in. Despite Eriko's protests, she allowed Takeshi to shuffle her inside the boutique.

Eriko eyes widened at the small store. When was the last time she'd been inside one? That is, assuming her memory was correct and she had been in one at all. This store couldn't compare to central town; there, they had generic clothes. Clothes for lounging about when class was out, for hanging around the campus, for sleeping. Nothing too special, just practical needs. After all, students grew from the time most of them came to the Academy, they'd need new clothes.

But _here_, here, there was so much variety. Not just pleated, plaid skirts, but skirts that gripped your hips and gave you curves, skirts that dragged the floor, skirts that were scandalously high for Eriko's liking, patterns, animals prints. There were shirts with logos she'd only seen in magazines and tv, never in person. Some things Eriko could hardly believe were considered clothes at all.

She turned to speak to Takeshi, but he was gone, absorbed in the wonder of the store just like she was. She wasn't too surprised; as a Dangerous Abilities student, she'd seen just a few of the brands and things Takeshi was just now being exposed to.

" Miss?"

Eriko jumped and turned, summoning all her strength into not leaping into a defensive stance. The saleslady didn't seem to notice and only smiled at her.

" Do you need help? I'd be glad to offer any assistance."

Eriko lifted her chin and smiled back. " That would be lovely, thank you."

* * *

><p>Takeshi paced back and forth in front of the dressing room doors. It had only taken him no more than ten minutes to pick somethings out and hit the register. Yet Eriko had been in and out the dressing room for the past half hour. He hadn't thought Eriko would <em>enjoy <em>shopping. He'd thought she'd grab something and bail; after all, completing the mission _was_ top priority.

" This is absolutely the _last _dress okay Eriko?" he had said.

She had frowned a little, almost a pout. But Takeshi had never known Eriko to pout, so it was definitely a frown. The special star disappeared behind the door, taking her precious time in changing.

There was gasp and Takeshi's head snapped up. In spite of himself, he couldn't help his eyes from widening.

" That's the one!" the saleslady said excitedly. " You _must _buy it! I wouldn't forgive you if you didn't!"

Takeshi would normally brush off such a statement, but he had to admit, it was _perfect. _Eriko blushed slightly and smoothed the midnight blue skirts down as if to make it longer, even though it was a modest enough length already.

" Does it really look that nice?"

Eriko hadn't directed the question at anyone, but Takeshi knew the opinion she looking for was his. Unable to meet her eyes, he cleared his throat.

" It looks great," he said softly. " Really suits you."

" So, I'll take it you'll ring that up?"

Feeling warmth spread across his cheeks, he glanced over at Eriko's back, her long, dark hair covering the spaghetti straps criss-crossing over her back. _Crap, crap, crap, why'd it have to be that dress!_ he thought. _It's just Eriko. It's just clothes. Just Eriko. Just clothes._

" You and your boyfriend have a nice day miss!"

" B-BOYFRIEND?! No, no, no, we-we're just friends," Takeshi said quickly. " C-come on Eriko."

Takeshi ushered her out the door and paused, catching his breath even though he hadn't been running.

" Takeshi?"

" I know, I know, I'm a jerk."

" _Takeshi_."

" You can't possibly say you wouldn't have done the same," he said running a hand through his hair.

**"Takeshi."**

The entire street area was deserted. Eriko was fully alert; it wasn't natural for this to happen, even this late at night. A foreboding aura sent shivers throughout Eriko, jolting her back to the reality she lived in as a Dangerous Abilities student.

As an Alice.

" Takeshi, run."

" Wha-?"

" Just run alright!"

She grabbed his hand and took off, a shadow flickering to her right just before they took off. She heard Takeshi swear softly as the sounds of footsteps commenced behind them.

" Eriko, I can stop and fi-"

" We can't use our Alice outside the school, you know that! Especially when civilians could potentially be around!" Eriko swore and cut a corner down an alley. These flats weren't proving useful in situations like this. " Now shut up and run!"

* * *

><p>Azusa took a deep breath and re-positioned Ichigo on her back. She trudged through the forest, praying she was going in the right direction. At this rate, it'd be forever before she found Azula and the others. And Hiro would remain lost.<p>

Tear stung her eyes at the idea of the awful things that could be happening to Hiro. He could be getting interrogated, imprisoned, tortured. Innocent, sweet, fun-loving Hiro. Azusa shook her head fiercely and blinked back her tears. What good was crying going to do?! She had to be strong like Azula, or else she'd never be seen as an equal.

" Azusa-nee, what's that?"

Azusa focused slightly and set Ichigo down. Not too far ahead was a dim flickering light. Azusa's eyes widened and she took off running, completely forgetting Ichigo was with her. She slowed a moment to allow the elementary student catch up and grabbed her hand.

" Azula!" she cried entering the clearing.

The other twin shot up from her slumber, prepared to blow anything in a ten mile radius to bits. She tensed even more at the sight of her sister.

" _Azusa, _why are you-?!"

" Where're Miruku and Kiara?" she asked.

Azula straightened and looked around before violently swearing. Azusa's eyes widened a fraction and she quickly covered Ichigo's ears. Anzu groggily sat up and only sat confused as he watched his partner spew rainbow words throughout the clearing.

" Azula, swearing about Miruku isn't gonna bring her back," Azusa said calmly. " We-"

"We? _We? _We _nothing!_" Azula snapped. " _You _are going back to the Academy. _We, _as in Anzu and _I,_ are going to track down that stupid leech before she gets herself killed!"

Azusa frowned and put Ichigo behind her. " Azula, I'm going with you understand? I could be of use to you guys. "

" She has a point-" Anzu began, but he was quickly silenced with a glare from Azula.

" Alice or not, _you _have no place here," she hissed. " This is a Dangerous Abilities students problem, not a..." Azula frantically waved her hand around, " whatever you are problem."

Azusa tightened her jaw and prepared to snap back when Ichigo went to sit next to Anzu.

" Anzu, is it okay if I come along?"

Anzu only shrugged his shoulders. " As long as you can handle yourself and carry your own weight."

Ichigo nodded excitedly and hugged him, chattering excitedly about her very first mission with Anzu. Azusa looked from them towards her sister, matching her cold gaze with her own unshakable defiance.

" Now that wasn't so hard was it Azula?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Uwahh, I'm sorry you guys. . I can't believe how long I've put this off. But to be fair, I don't think anything would've been any good. Out of all the times I tried writing this and came up stuck for ideas in the past year or two, I think this was most satisfying and productive. After all, I know where this story is going, just don't really know how to get there sometimes. "^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know it doesn't really make up for my huge hiatus, but.. Lots of things have happened that have..well, in a way, jarred my writing flow. But I'm back now! :D

Hopefully, my chapters will be longer, more plot-productive, and most importantly, CONSISTENT. So any and everyone that's still reading this and wanting an update, thank you! TuT

Review/Comment, Alert, Favorite please~!


End file.
